Like Pages From A Book
by imiboland43
Summary: A collection of one-shots that gives a little peek into the goings on of the S.P.R gang as they go through life. Each fic has it's own genre so it could be anything from humour and angst to romance and hurt/comfort wrapped up in here. I hope to do a load more so please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1: A Tea-Related Injury

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters belong to the creator of Ghost Hunt…**

 **So this is the first piece in my series of one-shots about the everyday lives of Mai and the rest of the S.P.R team. There really isn't an established time-line but I'd like to set it after Naru comes back from England. I've always wanted to try my hand at one of these do here it is. So yeah…read and review and let me know what you think :)**

 ** _Chapter 1: A Tea-Related Injury_**

Blood.

It was everywhere; on her hands, her face, her chest and for some reason, her shoes too.

The pooling liquid dripped down coating the tiles of the floor bright red. Her mind was a little hazy. The metallic smell tinged the air as she tried to plug the flow.

"Ah, it just won't stop!" she whined, slightly hysterical.

Someone was grabbing her shoulders and leading her somewhere. Oh, right, the couch. Yes, she thought, good idea. Her body was guided by rough hands to sit, her legs folding under her. A throbbing headache furrowed her brow. The taste of copper running down the back of her throat was making her stomach churn. Her eyes were closed, too watery to see anything anyway.

"Tilt your head towards your knees and breath through your mouth," ordered the strict voice of her friend, Ayako.

The sharp twinge in the middle of her face had her wiggling on the spot. Someone slammed a tissue to the source of the hot, gushing fluid and held it there.

"Will you stop squirming!"

"I can't help it," she shot, "It hurts."

"You're lucky it's not broken."

"You're lucky I don't deduct your wages for a new carpet," scolded another voice to her left.

"Geez Naru, you're all heart," she grumbled.

"Oh, quit complaining," admonished Ayako again.

Mai harrumphed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Stop moving, you'll make it worse."

The petite brunette stilled, someone's large hand had just buried itself in her hair, pushing her head forward.

"Just hold her like that Naru, the idiot keeps tipping her head back," said a perturbed voice from above.

Oh God, she thought desperately, that was Naru's hand. It was warm as it applied gentle pressure on her skull, keeping her head in place. The short assistant blushed, her blood-matted hair hiding her face.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to ask Naru for a psychometry lesson?"

Mai gulped, heat causing her cheeks to burn. She wasn't entirely sure if it was noticeable under the layer of blood smeared across her face. She cracked an eye open to take a peek and spotted Ayako standing over her with an eyebrow raised in challenge. Her arm was extended to keep the tissue in place under nose.

"I'd rather not," she croaked averting her gaze.

"Well, something happened. So spill," she chided, not giving Mai the chance to worm her way out of an explanation.

Mai sighed, maybe if she fibbed a little they would buy it. She cleared her throat nervously but nearly gagged as the fresh wave of copper filled her mouth.

"Oh, come on already, out with it," urged the priestess, losing her patience. Mai felt the grip on her head tighten for a second before going slack again.

"Fine," she huffed, "I walked into a door," she snapped. It was the first thing that came to mind.

She heard a snort.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," said Naru, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "but I suppose anything is possible with you."

"Hey!" she yelped in outrage.

"So are we going to sit here all day or are you going to tell me the truth?" asked Naru over her shoulder.

Mai blanched, she had no choice now. Her boss always knew when she lied out-right.

"I-I was doing something stupid," she murmured, her blush now covering her entire face.

"Yes, I think we've established that," sneered Ayako, still pinching her nose painfully. Mai shot her a withering glare.

"I was in the kitchen making Naru some tea," she began, embarrassment clamping her heart, "and I was listening to my walk-man."

She steeled herself for the next part of her story, "there was this song that Monk uploaded and I got a little carried away when I heard it."

"And?" Naru dead-panned, "I fail to see how this relates to your nosebleed?"

"I was getting to it," she snapped and took another deep breath through her mouth.

"As I said, I got a little carried away so I started head-banging," she closed her eyes at the memory. "But I lost my bearings and ended up smacking the counter-top with my face instead," she bit out, hoping the words wouldn't carry. Honestly, she thought angrily, who the hell face-plants a frickin' countertop? She groaned. Mai Taniyama, that's who. The usually chirpy assistant wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Her eyes snapped opened when she finally noticed the stunned silence. The tissue dropped away from her face and she glanced up at the scarlet-haired priestess in surprise.

Ayako face held a strange expression, something between hilarity and a disbelief. Suddenly the warm pressure of Naru's hand lifting from her hair, had her turning to look over her shoulder in confusion. Naru was shaking his head as he stalked towards his office.

"It was an accident!" she suddenly blurted out in her defense. Face was like a tomato, she scowled at the retreating figure.

She nearly jumped when Ayako's loud guffaws burst forth. Mai felt like dying. She heard Naru growl "idiot" before slamming his office door closed.

Mai groaned. For once she completely agreed with him.

 **A/N: So what did you think? R & R please…**


	2. Chapter 2: Too Hot To Handle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

 **So another installation is up. Hope you like it.**

 ** _Chapter 2: Too Hot To Handle_**

Naru sat in his office, reclined and half asleep in his padded chair. Large blobs of sweat were rolling down his back causing a shiver from the odd sensation. The humid air was something he'd had trouble with since his return from England. Japan's summers were a hell of a lot hotter than those he was used to in his home country.

"Mai," he called with a parched throat.

The scraping of a chair and lightly trodden footsteps told him his assistant was about to enter – probably without knocking.

He was right. She burst through his office door, a flurry of skirt ruffles and chocolate hair.

"You're supposed to knock," he bit out.

Mai narrowed her eyes, "And you're supposed to treat you're employees with respect."

Naru glared, not even attempting a rebuttal. The heat was slowly frying his brain.

"So...what's up?" she chirped, aiming a thousand-watt grin in his direction.

"Make me tea," he glowered. Her expression faltered for a moment at his answer but she quickly bounced back with a nod.

"Sure," she smiled, "Would you like anything else while I am at, Your Highness?"

"No, just tea," he said calmly. Mai rolled her eyes and left as quickly as she had barged in.

Naru remained silent, the unnatural heat draining his energy. How could his assistant be so cheery right now? He was slowly melting away here. Something had to be done about this. He scanned his brain for a solution to his problem.

"There you go!" beamed Mai as she plonked a steaming cup down in front of him. Naru's mouth felt dry and a slight tremor had made its way into his elegant hands. He was about to gulp down the beverage but stopped for a moment before taking a mouthful. Deciding his thirst needed quenching right away he sucked in the hot liquid. The scalding liquid felt like lava as he swallowed. He swore his temperature hiked another degree.

"Change of plans," he announced suddenly, slamming his cup down onto the saucer with a loud chink, "close the office."

"Huh?" baulked his assistant who had been waiting for her non-existent thanks.

"You heard me."

"Bu-," she was about to argue but Naru's glare stopped her in her tracks.

"Okay, whatever," she conceded with a sigh. Naru watched her bewildered face march from the office to flip the sign on the door.

He was too hot to care about propriety or work. He needed to cool down before he became a gooey puddle in the middle of his office floor.

By the time Mai entered his office again, he was standing. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone exposing the tip of a collar bone. His sleeves had been rolled up to reveal milk-bottle arms. Naru felt her stare, He nearly smirked when he realised she was taken aback by his casual appearance.

"Grab your bag, we're leaving," he said with an inflection that meant Mai had better not dare refuse. There was only one thing on his mind and he be damned if he was going on his own.

"Wha-Naru!" she whined, "where're we going?"

He ignored her, grabbing his keys and wallet from the top drawer of his desk and waltzing passed the perplexed girl towards the door. He waited for Mai to exit before locking the door behind them. Pocketing the keys, he sped down the steps to the street below. He heard his assistant's shouts to wait up, which he ignored, and carried on walking in the stilted air. He was squinting in the bright afternoon sun as he wove around passers-by.

"What the hell Naru?" Mai snapped as she eventually caught up to the man dressed in black from head to toe.

"What's going on with you?"

Naru noticed the edge of concern in her question. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was scowling but her eyes looked worried. He slowed his pace to match hers.

"Are you ill?" she asked as they turned the corner on to a busy street, "You're looking a bit flushed. And, wait... hey, are you sweating?"

He rolled his eyes,"Thank-you for your observation, it was neither needed nor wanted," he shot at the babbling girl. She really was hard work sometimes. He heard her huff, "I was just worried, ya big jerk," she said with indignation.

Naru scanned the shops lining the traffic-laden road and spotted what he was looking for. His target now in sight, he increased his speed, disregarding the protesting girl that was struggling to keep up. Droplets of sweat now cascaded down the side of his face, soaking the collar of his dark shirt. His tongue felt like leather. Naru had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. The usually composed man was falling apart at the seems. Over a little sun, no less. He should be ashamed of himself, he thought bitterly. But all thoughts were wiped clean when the familiar building loomed overhead.

"This way," he shot over his shoulder to Mai as he turned sharply into the small premises that was lightly crowded with people.

He almost groaned in pleasure when a gush of cool air washed over him once he stepped over the threshold. The petite girl following him let out a loud noise of confusion when she stepped in behind him. He found a table over by the window and slid into one of the seats, not caring if it was taken or not. He was relishing the icy breeze with his eyes closed when he felt a presence standing beside him. He knew it was Mai. He cocked an eye up at her.

"Did we seriously just skip off work so we could come _here_?" she asked, gesturing to the surrounding building. He tilted his head back as he inhaled the frigid air cooling body. It was glorious.

"What can I get you two?" asked an enthusiastic voice that was most definitely not Mai's. Naru lazily lifted his eyelids to look at the girl in a server's uniform. She was smiling at him in a friendly way.

"Two vanilla sundaes with everything and a large mango smoothie," he rattled of quickly. He overlooked the gaping expression on Mai's face.

"Sure," she smiled, scribbling on a note pad, "take a seat Miss. I'll be back in a few minutes with your order."

Mai complied, albeit absent-mindedly. Naru noticed she was too stunned to even blush. _Really, it was only ice-cream,_ he scoffed _, not exactly a four-course meal._

"Mai, close your mouth," he grumbled. Her jaw shut with a snap, shaking herself from her awe.

"Are you sure you're not ill?" she asked with a shrewd eye. Naru rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting.

"There you go," said the same girl from before. She plopped down two giant bowls of ice-cream, dressed in every kind of topping he could imagine, in front of the quiet pair. She handed the mango smoothie to Naru, who snatched it from her grasp and began to instantly slurp the sweetly chilled substance. He sighed with content as his overheated body finally cooled to a more bearable level. A snort interrupted his internal bliss.

"What?" he asked with a scowl.

"So you were just over-heating then?" asked Mai with amusement. Naru thought back. Now that he was cool enough to think properly he suddenly felt a little hasty in his decision to close the office. If Lin ever found out he'd never live it down. He was too proud to let himself feel embarrassment so he decided to just make the most of it. He looked at his assistant who was watching him with twinkling eyes.

"Not a word to Lin," he warned from across the table.

"Scout's honor," she said with a grin, raising three fingers.

"Shut up and eat your ice-cream," he growled. There was a short laugh and then the scraping of a spoon. Naru hid his own smirk around the straw of his smoothie as they both sat in companionable silence

 **A/N: Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day To Remember

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything to do with Ghost Hunt.**

 **Chapter No. 3 has barely any dialogue. It's shorter than the last two. It's more of a reflection so make of it what you will. Any tips or critique you want to throw my way are more than welcome. Anyway I hope you like it. Please read and review as usual.**

 ** _Chapter 3: A Day To Remember_**

Naru turned for the fourth time that night, throwing the blankets off his lithe body in exasperation. Sleep was far from visiting him tonight, his mind was going too fast for him to just switch off. Giving up in his attempts, he sat up in the bed and rubbed his tired indigo eyes. He sighed and switched on the lamp perched on his bedside table. Immediately, the small frame sat underneath the bright light came into focus. Naru's stoic heart gave a unexpected shudder as he glanced at the photo _._

He suddenly released a low growl as his hidden temper bubbled to the forefront of his mind. What had his mother been thinking?

"Idiots," he hissed.

Naru thought back on the day's events. He had already been ignore the impending day all week but then she had to pull a stunt like that? He shook his head. It had been the spark to ignite his simmering anger. His mother had planned the whole thing. Today had started off as any other. He got up, dressed and went for breakfast before finally arriving at his beloved work space. His assistant, Mai, had been late – again, but all in all it was pretty standard - until lunch time.

The handsome ghost hunter rubbed his hair with frustration, messing the usually neat strands until they resembled a bird's nest. He was still kicking himself for not noticing the interference. The quick glances and whispered conversations between his team members should have tipped him off. He'd just put it down to their usual oddness and let it slip from his mind. Even when Madoka had turned up out of the blue, he never suspected a thing. When Lin offered to buy him lunch, he should have suspected things right then and there. He had no idea that when he would eventually walk back into his office that he'd be walking into his worst nightmare.

"A nightmare?" he spat between clenched teeth, his usually cold demeanor slipping, "More like hell on earth."

He still remembered the screams and shouts as he slid open the door. "Happy Birthday," they all roared. Party poppers and screamers blasting in his ears. It had taken all of his self-control to not just toss them from the building for disrupting his work. He'd never bothered with his birthday to begin with, even when Gene had still been alive. To him, it was just the same as any other day. But since Gene had passed away it had taken on a new meaning to him. One that he wanted to bury so deeply into the depths of his soul, never to be dredged up again. His birthday would forever more remind him of just how alone he was in the world. This was more than just a lamenting thought to the young man, this was a cold hard fact.

The unfamiliar stinging in his eyes warned him of his impending emotions. Time to regain control, they were too close to the surface. He had to think of something else. As he grasped for a calm memory to restore his stoic wall, his mind refused to budge. Images of presents and happy condescending faces and small talk as he was forced to sit amongst people he saw as nuisances, filled his vision. The only thing he could think of that was not completely nauseating to him was an image of himself sitting in his office after everyone had finally left him in peace.

A subtle smirk washed over his face as he pictured it. The soft knock on his door. The exhaustion of an emotionally turbulent day. The wide-eyed guilty stare from those big amber eyes and the hushed voice. Mai. She had entered his office, nervous about his reproach and placed a red wrapped gift on his desk. The murmured words spilling from her trembling lips had done more to calm his spirits than anything his so-called family had accomplished.

He still remembered those words now. _"You're angry and I know you want to forget,"_ she had said _, "But to forget about this day is to forget about Gene."_

He reached over, plucking the frame housing a photo of him and Gene and studied it. His brother's face beamed out from the picture. Even in death he was full of the warmth of life. They were almost opposite in nearly everything they did. He rubbed a delicate finger across the glass shielding the image of his brother's face. Two sides to the same coin, they had been dubbed. To lose that so suddenly, no-one would understand. Gene, his brother, was the only person who knew his soul. The only person that could steer him in the right direction. He was lost without him now. He furrowed his brow when a thought suddenly struck him changing the gears of his mind. That last thought hadn't been completely true. A burst of colour and memories bombarded him. Amber eyes, pale skin, hideous fashion sense, a hot temper and fierce loyalty. That one person who could actually bring back the light to his dark. And as he glanced back down at the photo his lips tilted upwards.

"Okay, Mai," he whispered, "okay."

 **A/N: On to chapter 4. Huh…are they called chapters if they're only one-shots?**


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed The Cat

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

 **Okay, this one is a teensy-weensy bit risqué…but not really. The characters are all three years older than the anime in this fic, so that would make Mai about 18/19 by my estimate. Anyway, let me know what you think. :)**

 ** _Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed The Cat_**

The S.P.R team had been called on a case involving several ghosts attacking a young girl for no apparent reason. As usual, activity started straight away but as of yet, no-one was harmed. Naru had decided to pair each member off for safety. Normally, Mai wouldn't have minded this, she'd be glad of the company, but not today. No today, Naru, as the git that he is, had decided to pair Mai off with a snarky-mouthed celebrity medium who just loved to wind her up. Their task was to do a walkthrough of the house to see if said medium could identify any spirits that were haunting the place.

 _Wonderful,_

"Hurry up Masako, we still have the attic to do yet," Mai grouched as she stomped down the hall. She hated attics. Why were they always filled with eight-legged creepy crawlies that would attack you as soon as you entered? Yeah, she really, really hated attics, and cellars – she hated them too.

"Shouldn't we start with our sleeping quarters first?" asked the medium from behind a sleeve.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Fine," she huffed, "which room should we start with?"

"Naru's is the first," said the Masako with a sly tone.

"Of course it is," tutted Mai.

Masako slid open Naru's door and walked in, followed by a glaring Mai. The room was empty. A small travel case was sat on the floor by the dresser. It was opened and several items of dark clothing were peeking out.

"Sense anything?" asked Mai.

The medium shook her head. Mai sighed, "Yeah me neither."

"Are they Naru's clothes?" she asked, spotting his luggage. Masako gawked.

Mai suddenly feeling bold, leered at the medium, "I wonder what kind of underwear he wears,"

"Please," scoffed Masako, blushing furiously, "is that all you think about?"

"Oh come on," snorted Mai, "Like you've never asked yourself the same thing."

"No, I haven't," she said affronted. Mai raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah, right. _Sure_ you haven't," she teased Masako. She walked over to the dresser and peered into the case.

"Wanna find out?" she smirked. Masako gasped, "You wouldn't, Mai!"

"Sure I would," she grinned, "I wonder if he's a boxers' kind of man?"

"MAI!" the medium squeaked as Mai reached into the case.

"Or does he have a kinky side and wears budgie-smugglers instead?" she mused out loud, placing a finger to her lip in mock thoughtfulness. Masako nearly fainted.

"Mai, for goodness' sake, have some decorum," she scolded, now resembling a plum.

Mai pouted, hand inches away from Naru's tussled clothes, "Jeez Masako, you're such a prude. Grow up a bit," she tutted, "It's only underwear. S'not like I'm some pervert about to sniff them or anything."

Masako choked, her eyes widening at the implication.

"Have you no shame?" she squeaked.

Mai shrugged, "I'm a healthy woman with a libido. Surely you get the same urges?"

"Whether I do or not is none of your business. I am a lady. Such things are never spoken about, never mind actually acting on them," she admonished.

"Fine, I was only having a laugh, you shouldn't be so up-tight. It's natural to wonder," said Mai, moving away from the case and towards the door.

"Maybe to you it is, but I'm not so liberal," sniped Masako, walking behind her.

"Oi, watch it Missy. I'm a bona fide virgin, I'll have you know," Mai rebuked, opening the door to the hall.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," said Masako, rolling her eyes. Mai ignored her insulting comment. "Com'on, I'm feeling peckish, we can do the rest after lunch," she said.

Masako agreed so they both left, closing the door behind them. None of them noticed the blinking red light of a camera perched on top of the wardrobe.

The two trudged down the stairs to a tension filled room. Naru was sat with his back to the door, eyeballing the monitors hard enough for them to burst into flames. Lin was nowhere to be seen, Monk was sitting on the couch, his shoulders silently shaking and John was perched on the chair pretending he didn't exist.

"What's going on?" asked Mai as she entered.

Monk took one look at the pair before he burst out into raucous fits of laughter. He was gasping for air as tears rolled from his scrunched eyes.

"What?" her confusion giving way to irritation, "Is there something on my face?"

Monk's laughter upped another level as he clutched his side. He was holding onto the arm of the couch as he howled.

"Monk, be quiet!" snapped Naru, not turning to look them.

"What is going on here?" asked a scarlet-haired priestess when she entered the room after Masako and Mai.

"I don't know!" she pouted, "He just keeps laughing."

"John what's happened?" asked Masako, feeling a little nonplussed to be left out of the joke.

The priest's eyes widened as he flushed red. His eyes were averted as he cleared his throat.

"W-Well…eh…your conversation was...accidently overheard," he treaded gently, urging the two woman to pick up on his meaning.

"What?" she asked scrunching her face slightly in confusion.

"How could-," Monk choked between fits of giggles, "How could you forget the rooms have cameras?"

Suddenly something clicked. A conversation? No. No way, they did not just overhear her and Masako talking in Naru's room. She paled, horror in her eyes as she looked at Masako. The medium was bright red, glaring at the girl in return.

"BUDGIE-SMUGGLERS!" wailed Monk, still laughing between his tears. He was slamming his hand down repeatedly onto the arm of the chair. Mai felt the blood that had drained seconds ago rush to her face again. She felt slightly faint when she turned to Naru, who was still ignoring them with fierce intent.

"Mai, what the hell were you two talking about?" asked a perplexed Ayako as she watched her sparring partner slump to the floor with his hearty guffaws. Oh, she knew what the nefarious underwear were but she didn't know Mai had such an in-depth knowledge.

"I-I...I was- I was just curious!" she spluttered, her arms waving frantically. Someone give her a shovel to dig herself in deeper.

"About Naru's underwear?" questioned Ayako with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile. Mai was glowing so bright she could pass as a torch.

"Mai," a level voice interrupted. Mai froze, terrified to face the wrath she knew would be coming her way. She was so dead.

"Y-Yes," she warbled in fear.

"Next time your curious, you should just ask me," said Naru, with an undetectable smirk on his lips. He stared at her for a few seconds before spinning back around to face the monitors.

Mai blinked. What?

Ayako snorted, "Seems like your curiosity could reward you with more than just trouble."

 **A/N: Please, please review. I'd love to hear any feedback. I'm uploading these things as I write them which means I could write three in one go so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. Much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Vodka-Tinged Favour

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

 **A bit of swearing in this one. They're all older, Mai being about 20/21. Let me know what you think :)**

 ** _Chapter 5: A Vodka-Tinged Favour_**

Mai sat on the tall stool, lazily swirling the contents of her glass with a black bendy straw. She sighed irritably when her eyes met the face of the clock – half six, it showed – over the door. She was supposed to meet Houshou Takigawa, or Monk as he was better known, over an hour ago.

"Where the hell are you Monk?" she groused out.

She was perched at the glossy counter of an empty bar, save for a few customers hunched over their own drinks at the back. The smell of stale beer and cigarettes permeated the air. Only the bartender seemed to have any semblance of happiness as he busily wiped down the freshly washed glasses, whistling a merry tune and making Mai's urge to smash something increase ten-fold.

Her boss,Naru, had been a right prick to her all day. From the moment she walked in, he had a stick – no – a whole tree shoved up his ass. Whatever his problem was, it had driven Mai crazy with his non-stop demands for tea and silence. Then the unsociable git had locked himself in his office, only emerging to berate Mai over her intelligence or lack thereof until her face turned red with temper. So here she was sat, in a dingy bar, drinking alcohol whilst waiting for her shockingly late friend to appear. Only when she felt the breeze of cold air and heard the squeak of a door being pushed open, did she bother to look up.

"Well it's about time," she snapped at the figure huffing loudly as if he'd run a great distance.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that, traffic's a bitch," he chuckled sheepishly as he slowly regained his breath. Mai tutted and rolled her eyes, angrily jamming the straw in her mouth and sucking up the contents of her glass with fervour. She watched as Monk struggled out of his jacket and then hopped up onto the seat beside her. He eyed her for a moment as she threw back the last of her drink.

"How many of them have you had?"

"Four," she shrugged.

"So what did he do this time?"

"Nothing, just his usual pretty little asshole self," she slurred ever so slightly. The tall man blinked several times before shaking his head.

"Shit Mai," he smirked, "you drunk?"

"No I'm not!" she gasped, affronted with his accusation. She may be a little bog-eyed but she was certainly not drunk.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled, "I believe ya."

Mai harrumphed, glaring at her friend with vehement denial. Monk ignored her, looking at the barman, who began to stack the newly polished glasses, waltz over to the pair, an easy smile gracing his features.

"What can I get'cha?" his warm voice asked.

"Just a coke, I'm driving," replied Monk with a shrug.

"Another vodka," chimed in Mai.

"Don't ya think you've had enough?"

"Shush you," she scolded, "I'm an adult and I've had a really crappy day."

"Yeah well, getting steamed isn't the way to deal with it."

"Who knew you were such a ball-breaker," she sneered.

Monk rolled his eyes and nodded to the bar man. He complied, deftly grabbing a glass and filling it with fizzing amber liquid. He finished with a plop of several ice cubes and plonked the glass down in front of the amused monk. The pony-tailed man nearly laughed at loud when Mai clapped loudly with a cheer when the barman repeated his actions with her vodka.

"So you got my message then?" he asked. Mai raised an eyebrow as her hands clamped around her glass. His message had been completely out of the blue and had earned her a nasty lecture from her boss about the usage of phones for private calls. She was not a happy bunny.

"Since when did you get a secretary?" she queried with a furrowed brow.

Monk snorted, "I've always had one," he revealed, "Well, the band has always had one. You just use my personal line when ya wanna call me."

Mai's surprise had her lips forming a perfect 'o' before her eyes snapped to his face.

"So, why the hell did ya have to drag me out to this dive for?" she questioned with a scowling lip. She ignored the burning look of death being shot her way from the disgruntled barman.

Monk began to wring his hands. He was obviously anxious about something so she remained quiet.

"I-I need to ask for a favour and it has to be kept a secret," he eventually disclosed. Curiosity burned in Mai's stomach. The man parked on the seat beside her, readily ignoring his drink, wasn't acting his usual roguish temperance and it honestly started to worry her.

"What kind of favour?" she asked, holding her glass to her lips.

"A womanly favour," he said with a significant look.

Mai, who had been sipping on her drink laboriously, choked at his words. The barman, who also had been listening in, fumbled a glass. The shattering tinkle and exaggerated cursing was the only thing she could discern over her spluttering coughs.

"Jeez Mai, you're supposed to swallow not spit it out!" joked Monk as he patted the convulsing girl's back. Mai's eyes widened even more.

"Would you please… just stop talking?" she managed to hack out between strangling breaths. Her eyes were starting to water as she clutched the bar for support. His words really weren't helping her imagination.

"What is up with you?" he asked when she seemed to finally catch her breath.

"What's up with me?" she scoffed in amazement, "I'm not the one asking about dodgy favour's from the opposite sex!"

"What's your gender gotta do with anything?" still not catching the younger woman's meaning. Mai's mouth dropped open. Her head shook slowly from side to side.

"And Naru calls me thick," her voice laden with disbelief as she shot her eyes to the ceiling. He was about to protest when she interrupted.

"Jus' ask what your gonna ask," she tisked.

Monk, feeling a little dismayed, crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I only wanted you to come shopping with me," he pouted. Mai stared at the tall man.

"Really – that was the favour?" she dead-panned.

"Well yeah," he said confused, "What did you think I meant?"

"You're such an idiot," she complained, thumping her head on the counter top.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's fine," her voice was muffled from hiding her face in her sleeve.

Honestly, she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter. But what did he expect? Anyone would've thought the same way.

"Look just forget about it. Why do you want to go shopping anyway?" she asked, changing the subject. She glared at the smarmy grin slowly creeping over Monk's lips.

"What _did_ you think I meant?" he asked slyly.

"I said _nothing_. Just drop it," she hissed. She could feel the small blush blooming on her cheeks. The smile grew bigger as did Mai's urge to punch him.

"Aw, is my ickle Mai getting all embawwassed?" his babyish mocking had her gritting her teeth.

"Pervert," she bit out. She refused to look at him.

"Relax Mai," he sniggered, "you're cute an' all but you're a little on the young side for me."

Mai, finally glad for the chance to change the subject, nodded her head and tried to ignore the blush crawling up her neck.

"So...favour?" she urged, avoiding any attempts at looking at his eyes; he had four at the moment so it wasn't worth her while trying to find the right ones.

"Well, as I said. I want you to come shopping with me."

"For what?" she asked puzzled. She grabbed her glass and took another sip, "Surely you don't need me to pick out your Spider-man underwear?"

It was the monk's turn to blush, "No…and actually, it's Batman if you must know."

"Why would I care?" she muttered.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "it's kind of a big deal. And you're a woman…"

"I should frickin' hope so," she grouched.

"so your opinion will help loads and that's why I'm asking you,"

"Just cut to the chase will ya?"

"I need you to come ring shopping with me," he mumbled with averted eyes.

She blinked, letting the information settle in her brain. Monk, who had watched the girl's face freeze, grunted when he was suddenly swamped by a mass of limbs. He wasn't exactly sure if the high-pitched squeal punishing his ears was his tinnitus acting up or if it was, in fact, the exuberant screams of the brunette now stitched to his chest. Either way the piercing noise had him wincing.

"You're gonna propose to Ayako?" she exclaimed grabbing his shoulders for support. Monk laughed down at her googly-eyed expression and disentangled himself from the elated and ever-so-slightly- inebriated girl.

"Yup, and I need help picking the ring."

"Well it's about time. Let's go!" she yelled. Monk raised an eyebrow at her eagerness.

"I didn't mean now!"

"Pffff! D'ya think I care, Mr. Monk?" she shot back with faux-seriousness, "We," she pointed between them, "have a mission to complete and only the best will do."

Monk sighed but smiled gently at her antics. A slight wobble had now entered her gait as she clambered for her jacket.

"Let's go," she yelled, ecstatic grin painted on her face.

He grabbed his own jacket and drained the last of his beverage, the assistant doing the same, and he threw the money down for their drinks.

"To where?"

"To the shops, my good man," Mai announced loudly as she swayed out the door.

Monk snorted. The only place she was going was to her bed.

 **A/N: Did you like? Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts (good or bad).**


	6. Chapter 6: A Happy Wife For A Happy Life

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with the Ghost Hunt franchise.**

 **This is the last one-shot I'll do for the next few days. I'll be flat out working so I promise to update as soon as I can. Anyway here's Ch. 6. I hope you like it. Give it a go and tell me what you think.**

 ** _Chapter 6: A Happy Wife For A Happy Life_**

Life, he thought whimsically, had a funny way of turning the dreaded unexpected into something worth pursuing. And as Lin sat there, contemplating on how his own life had taken such a drastic turn, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd never bothered to go against the grain of his family's predisposition. People would often call him prejudiced in his ways, blind to the bigger picture or just down right racist in his opinions. The thought never bothered him before settling down in England and becoming a personal assistant and guardian to the famous Davis family that spear-headed the research of the S.P.R.

He supposed it was the fault of his young wards at the time that had set him on the course he now found himself on and to be perfectly honest, he couldn't be more content with that. For it had lead him to the one person that had become his world. Madoka.

Yes, Madoka, he sighed. The woman his heart had latched on to, never to be free again, was something of an enigma to him. She was fire and ice wrapped in a ball of gentle compassion and witty optimism; he was completely taken by her brilliance.

His Chinese heritage and family would be turning in their graves if they laid eyes on him now. As he spun the thin sliver of gold clamped around an elegant finger on his left hand, he smiled. He'd probably be disowned for even suggesting such a union. _A Japanese woman_ , they would've scoffed with disgust. Such things went against everything they stood for and for a time everything he had stood for too. But times changed and so did he.

"I'm just popping out to meet Luella," called the strained voice of his wife from downstairs. He heard the clasp of the front door release along with a hurried goodbye before a quick slam left the house in peaceful silence.

Lin smirked, she wouldn't be gone long. Maybe a half an hour tops. Plenty of time to set his plan in to motion. He quickly pulled out his phone, tapping the numbers he knew by heart and lifted it to his ear. It rang twice before an aloof voice answered.

 _"Yes?"_

"Your hypothesis was correct," he uttered lowly. The man on the other end of line grew silent. Only a small imperceptible gasp, barely a hair's breath, could be heard at his words.

 _"How long?"_

"A few weeks," he answered coolly. He could imagine the recipient of his phone call nodding his head.

 _"Should I inform Mai?"_

"That would be for the best," he replied, "I would be ill-prepared to handle any over-the-top emotions right now."

 _"Hm,"_ answered the man with slight grievance, _"I'll do what I can."_

If Lin was anyone else, he would've snorted at the image of an emotional Mai that would no doubt be soaking the other man's jacket with tears when she was informed of the news.

 _"And what of tonight?"_ asked the aloof man.

"I've booked the restaurant for seven," answered Lin with a sigh, "Just don't say anything to the others, Oliver."

"Who is it you think you're conversing with?"

Lin winced internally when he heard the tone of offence hidden in his usual level voice.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten and I was not suggesting you would, merely hinting at your fiancé's discretion," explained Lin plainly. No point beating 'round the bush, Mai was a blabber-mouth.

"I see your point, I'll ensure Mai's silence," came the curt reply.

"Very well, I will speak to you soon," Lin proclaimed. He waited a second after the line went dead before replacing the phone into his pocket.

The tall man then stood from the comfortable office chair in his study and left for his bedroom. His plan had to be perfect. He would do anything to ensure his wife's complete satisfaction. He pulled the doors of their joint wardrobe open and flitted through the many dresses and shirts crammed, some-what neatly, into the large space.

However, his eyes had already landed on one item in particular, a dress to be exact. The first dress he had ever seen her wear bar her work clothes. The opulent, teal-coloured silk slid through his fingers as he stroked the soft material. Yes, this was the one she would wear. He pulled it out and lay it gently on the bed. Then, with large striding steps, reached the en-suite tucked neatly into the far wall.

As he stood in the medium sized bathroom, he leaned over the large tub, twisting the hot and cold taps until they were gushing out a heady stream of water. Once the bath had filled to his satisfaction, he plucked several round balls, bath bombs she had called them, from the shelf and dropped them into the crystal clear water. They violently fizzed, roiling the water and changing its colour to a beige hue. The smell of jasmine and vanilla filtered in through his nose, unconsciously making him breath deeper. For an extra touch, he grabbed a box of matches resting on the same shelf as the bath bombs and quickly lit several candles dotted around the tiled room.

He exhaled slowly, pleased with his work and left the room to sit on the bed. He had just seated himself on top of the covers when the chink of a lock turning perked his hearing. Madoka had returned and would no doubt make her way to the bedroom to change from her clothes into something more comfortable. The Chinese man rarely, if ever, experienced nervousness, but today he had hurt his wife and she had little qualms in showing it. Her footsteps grew louder and Lin clutched the leg of his trousers in disguised anticipation. Suddenly, she was there, standing in front of him, equal parts puzzlement and hurt gracing her soft features. Lin stood, towering over her slight form.

"What's that smell?" she asked with nary a greeting.

"Madoka," breathed Lin.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. He noted her pained swallow and rapidly blinking eyes as he whispered her name.

"I want to apologise," he said after a pause.

"There's no need, Koujo," she replied, distressed, "You made your feelings on the matter perfectly clear."

"I never said anything, so how could you know my feelings?" he challenged, ignoring his wife's tears trailing down her soft cheeks.

"Your lack of response spoke volumes," she shot, now feeling defensive.

She flinched when she felt warm hands grasp her arms softly.

"Madoka," he said louder this time, "I am…happy."

Her eyes met his again, shock widening them as she studied his face for the truth. She seemed appeased by what she saw hidden there and a small smile lifted one corner of her mouth.

"Really?" she whispered.

He nodded and pulled her closer. He kissed her hair, relishing in the smell of her perfume.

"Really," he murmured.

He felt his wife shudder in his arms. A small sniffle and a quiet sob was all that escaped her tight-lipped grimace as she buried her head in the fabric of his white shirt.

"I was unprepared for your announcement but it was not an unwanted one," he explained quietly as he ducked his head. He let a hand trail down her arm and rest, open-palmed on her stomach. He felt her hand rest on top of his.

"I want this," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Koujo," she sighed happily through her tears, "we're going to be a family."

Lin smiled, "Yes we are."

"Now go and get into the bath then put on the dress I picked out," he ordered gently.

"What?" she asked perplexed. She pulled away from him to look at his stoic face. "Why?"

"We're going out to celebrate," he said eyeing her. He watched as the small smile suddenly grew to a beaming grin, lighting her eyes with that mischievous twinkle he so loved. He allowed himself a small chuckle to escape when his glowing wife squealed and ran to the bathroom, shedding clothes along the way.

Whether his future progeny was a boy or a girl, he would protect it with his life. He was going to be a father, an idea that admittedly had scared him at first. But as he stood there listening to his wife slosh in the tub, he couldn't help but think that life really was having the last laugh, Noll certainly was. If he was honest, excited about the prospect. He had a woman he loved to an obsession, a job that he could enjoy and a now a family full of happiness and endless possibilities. Life sure was funny sometimes.

 **A/N: Please review, I'd be so grateful, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Consequences Of A Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with the Ghost Hunt franchise.**

 **So this is a two-parter. Mai and Naru are about 21/22 in this. I hope you like it. I know it's been a while since I posted, I've just been flat out with work. Oh and I'd also like to thank my reviewers for their comments. It really makes me smile when I see people take the time to review my writing. Different perspectives make for better stories… :)**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Consequences Of A Dream_**

Someone was shaking her. Softly at first, then increasing in their ministrations. Her mind, which had been slumbering blissfully, kick-started into action. Her blurry eyes snapped open and she lifted her head. She blinked, confused for a moment but quickly realising her predicament.

"What the-," she breathed.

Suddenly, the slight juddering which had roused her, intensified into a heavy lurching. Several of the items on her desk – pens, files and her favourite cup – shimmied across the wooden surface and tumbled to the floor. Her eyes widened as she clutched the arms of her chair in a white-knuckled grip.

"Naru?" she cried out in fright. There was no answer. Only a low rumbling and the tinkle of smashing china from the kitchen filled her ears. The vibrations shot through her chair and into her body, rattling her brain and shooting her adrenalin into overdrive. She had to leave, to escape. Her instincts were screaming at her to run.

She scrambled from her chair, aiming for the door but failed to make it past her desk. The violent trembling had buckled her knees, sending the small woman plummeting to the carpet in a tangled heap.

With an ear-splitting crash the windows suddenly shattered, spraying the small office with tiny shards of glass. Mai screamed, tearing her throat with the volume as she hunched into a tight ball. She scrambled to cover her head with thin arms before the sharp splinters sliced through her flesh. A jarring cough ripped through her chest when she inhaled a strange smell. Was that smoke?

Taking a split second to catch her bearings, Mai picked herself up again. It was difficult with the roiling tremors. She cursed when she was, once again, unsuccessful in keeping her balance. As she crumpled to the ground, landing awkwardly on her back and winding herself, she cocked a terror-filled eye over to the kitchen. Bright orange flames licked at the doors of the cabinets as a stream of blue-white fire spewed from a cracked gas line leading to the oven. One thought occupied her frenzied mind as her ribcage spasmed, she had to find Naru.

Locking onto her thoughts, Mai steeled herself for another attempt at moving against the rocking floor. Ignoring the rug burns stinging the delicate skin of her hands and knees, the small assistant rolled onto her stomach and awkwardly leap-frogged towards Naru's office. It was an odd sight but it was working. She had to find him. Why wasn't he out here with her? Her mouth quickly turned dry – maybe he was hurt.

Dust was streaming from the cracked and crumbling ceiling, sprinkling the floor and the petite brunette like snow. The floating bits of plaster and soot coated the inside of her mouth, sucking up any remaining moisture. She coughed, hacking on the stilted air as her insides bounced in time to the rocking tremors assaulting her body. Determination and fear scrunched her soft features, curling her mouth into a pained grimace. Slow and clambering, Mai continued to half-leap, half-crawl towards the shut door.

Her squinted eyes were watering now, from worry or the fine dust, she didn't care. Her light frame was no match for the growing quakes as they finally reached their crescendo. Mai grunted in pain when her body skipped across the hard ground with each heaving shudder.

She heard a loud groaning and her eyes darted to the smoke-covered ceiling.

"Oh God," she whimpered and resumed her desperate crawling, clawing through the fallen debris of office supplies and glass. The ceiling was going to fall right on top of her if she didn't move. The small assistant scrambled to find a safe place to hide but it was futile. With a foreboding creak, the ceiling began to buckle before finally folding in on itself and collapsing right on top of Mai's hunched body. She barely had time to scream before she was entombed in darkness.

* * *

Naru waltzed out from his office after three failed attempts to summon his assistant. He wanted tea and she was failing miserably in her job to provide it. Words were going to be had.

As he entered the lounge area of the main office he spotted the object of his ire, snoozing peacefully on her desk. He felt his lip lift to form a scowl.

"Mai!" he snapped, barely above a whisper. Naru didn't shout. It was unbecoming.

He waited for the small woman to rouse and when she didn't, he settled for a quick nudge to her folded arm. As the exposed skin grazed his fingers, he couldn't help but frown. She felt warm. Maybe a little too warm.

"Wake up."

Again, she failed to stir. Naru circled to the front of her desk and leaned over. Her cheeks looked flushed. He felt like rolling his eyes. Only Mai would come to the office whilst sick instead of phoning in. He reached a hand over and swiped the hair covering her face, pushing it back behind an exposed ear. He nudged her again, this time with a little more force. She whimpered, scrunching her forehead with distress. Naru immediately snatched his hand back. No point in poking a sleeping dragon.

"Mai, if you don't wake up this instant, I'll be forced to dock your wages," he threatened.

His last ditch attempt had little effect. He watched as her hands twitched and her whimpering grew. It was only now that he noticed several tears slip from her closed eyes. The exasperated expression on his face soon morphed into one of concern. She was obviously dreaming about something. It was probably best to leave her be. To wake her in the middle of a dream meant a slew of emotions directed his way. His nose wrinkled minutely. The idea was not an appealing one.

He glanced at the clock over the door. Lunchtime. Perhaps he should get a bite to eat and on his return, scold her for her incompetence. The low gurgle of his stomach cemented this idea with its agreement as he reached for the coat hanging on the rack by the door. He sighed and looked at Mai one last time before leaving. He'd let her sleep this one time.

Appetite now appeased and caffeine levels topped up, Naru returned with a slightly less admonishing attitude. He swung the door open and stepped in, indigo eyes sweeping across the office. The only noise he could discern was that of the _tick-chink_ of a working clock. There was no sign of his assistant at her desk.

"Mai?" he called to the empty office.

When only silence greeted his ears, he narrowed his eyes with impatience. Deftly removing his coat and hanging it back in its place, the young man strode deeper into the office. He was about to call out again when he finally spotted something at the foot of his assistant's desk. His eyes widened when he noticed it was a hand. He swept forward, skirting the desk and bent down to the unconscious girl slumped on the floor.

"Mai," he breathed, placing a careful palm to her cheek. Her face was fixed into a grimace and an unnatural flush had graced her apple-shaped cheeks. Just as he was about to call Lin, she began to stir. He would've scoffed at her timing if this was any other occasion.

"Naru," croaked a slurred voice as he supported her head. He would never admit it to anyone but he felt a distinct feeling of relief when she finally cracked an amber eye open.

"Are you alright?" he asked levelly. He watched as her owl like eyes widened. She squeaked and then began to squirm. He became puzzled at her actions. She was obviously panicking over something but why?

"N-NARU!" she yelped, shooting forward and almost head-butting him.

"Naru we have to go, we…we ju'…ugh…no time to explain," she rattled off, holding her head to her forehead for a moment. She was trying to stand using the desk as leverage. Naru, whose own eyes widened at his assistant's frantic mutterings, placed a hand on her thin shoulder as he stood to assist.

"Mai, calm down, you're ill. You're obviously delirious," he informed the agitated girl.

He fully expected her to heed his words, so he was surprised when angry amber eyes were suddenly glaring his way.

"No Naru," she said shaking her head. She was just about managing to stand on wobbly legs before taking a deep breath.

"I had a dream, one of _those_ dreams," she said with a shaky breath. Naru tilted an eyebrow. They weren't on a case. There was no reason for her to have a psychic dream – and in the middle of the day no less. He'd never doubted her before but for some reason he felt skeptical as he studied her worried features.

"And your reasoning for this is?" he challenged.

"Look, we don't have time for this!" she spat, raising her hands in the air, "my dream was real, there's going to be an earth quake. I just know it."

Naru, who had schooled his face into a look of indifference, failed to hide the flash of shock in his eyes.

"You have to believe me," she implored.

"I don't have to do anything," he said coolly.

"Naru, please," she begged with watery eyes.

Five years of having those puppy dog eyes beaming in his direction still had little effect on his mind. If he could, he'd pat himself on the back for his imperviousness.

"What were the contents of your dream?" he suddenly asked then cursed internally when he realised he'd given in.

"There was an earthquake, the ceiling collapsed and I was trapped in this office…alone," she whispered the last word with a shudder which Naru ignored.

"Was there any indication as to the day on which this supposed earthquake might occur?"

He wasn't stupid. He knew to take what Mai said seriously but he found himself wondering if this prophetic dream was indeed real or just a fever-tinged nightmare. As he looked at Mai's pale features and cherry red cheeks he was leaning towards the latter.

"No, it was just an ordinary day and suddenly all hell broke loose," she shrugged and slumped into the chair with a sigh.

"I know you don't believe me," she mumbled, hurt spiking her words, "but I swear Naru, my gut is telling me it's going to happen. Something is telling me to leave this place."

Naru eyed her closely. When it came to gut feelings, Mai's were always right on the money. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he would be foolish to ignore her warnings, but what would she have him do? It wasn't as if he could stop Mother Nature.

"Fine, I'll take what you said into consideration," he said before Mai had a chance to argue, "but there's little in the way of preparation for such a thing. I cannot stop it from happening, no matter how god-like I appear to be.

"Oh please," she scoffed, "keep it up with that talk and your head won't fit through the door."

Naru hid a small smirk. She was obviously feeling better if his apparent narcissism was grating on her nerves.

"I have work to do," he said straightening up, "Make me tea, then you can leave for the day."

She balked, looking at him like he'd suddenly sprouted a second head.

"You're letting me leave early?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes, you're unwell therefore not fit to be in work," he said as he strolled away from her.

He heard her snort. "Didn't think you cared so much," she teased.

"I don't."

"But-,"

"I just don't want to catch your germs," he said over his shoulder before closing his door on the spluttering girl.

* * *

 **A/N: So part one done and dusted on to part two...R and R please :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Consequences (part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 **So on with part two :)**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Consequences Of A Dream_**

Three days later and Mai was back in the office after recovering from her summer cold. Naru had left to gather information on an upcoming case leaving her to hold down the fort. She huffed as she sat forward, mindlessly doodling on the corner of a file. It was so boring here without anyone to talk to. If she didn't find anything to occupy her brain she'd fall asleep. As her mind lazily swept away idle thoughts of ice-cream on a beach or drinking margaritas by a pool, her eyelids drooped.

She huffed. Naru would never give her a week's holiday to go on such excursions but it was good to fantasise. She wondered what Naru would look like in swimming shorts, all bare chest and pale limbs. Her head tipped forward feeling heavy as it lolled closer to her folded arms. She supposed he might look good with a tan, or maybe not. As her head finally landed with a soft thud she couldn't help but think, Naru would still be Naru, regardless of what he looked like.

Wandering through the packed street of down town Tokyo, Naru finally managed to flag down a taxi. The summer heat was nigh on unbearable for the twenty- something year old and he was feeling a distinct lack of patience with his fellow human beings.

"Shibuya District, SPR offices" he shot as he slid into the back of the transport car when it pulled up.

The silent driver nodded to him in the rear-view mirror but remained, thankfully, silent. With a quiet sigh, Naru pulled out the papers he'd managed to find in the local library. It took most of his morning to track down but he felt a sliver of pride that he had eventually been successful. The house he was going to investigate was something of a mystery, having had many previous owners but no records as such to track them with.

He was contemplating on who to call in for the case when the car he was travelling in slammed on its breaks, jolting him forward violently.

"What the-," he was about to complain when the overweight driver suddenly scrambled for the door handle. Naru's brow furrowed at the show of panic until, he too, felt the vibrations that were slowly rocking the taxi. His eyes widened with the implications of such tremors. Not waiting for further instruction, he scooped up his files and leapt from the car.

The tremors grew worse as Naru struggled to balance himself. Buildings were starting to sway and powerlines rocked precariously from side to side. He had to get back to Mai. Her premonition had been accurate and now she was in serious danger. Gritting his teeth, he began to run. Ignoring the screaming crowds and rumbling pavements he sprinted up the street now being littered with broken glass and debris. He was a three-minute sprint from the office. He could make it in time if he hurried.

Just as he turned a corner though, the shaking grew worse. The loud screeling of bending metal and screeching car alarms filled his ears as he toppled to the ground.

Naru lay there for a few seconds, a groan, lost amongst the surrounding rumbles escaped his mouth until determination flashed in his eyes once again. He had no time for this. He picked himself up and continued on his jaunty path, covering his head and mouth from the dust that floated through the air. He battled through panicked people, abandoned cars and ground shaking tremors until eventually, he reached his destination. He could see the offices now. He was so close.

"Mai…," he breathed when he noticed smoke rising from the building. A fit of coughing tore through his chest, doubling him over and sending him to the ground again. There was no way he was going to be able to reach the office as long as this earth quake continued. Although it did feel like it was slowly starting to dissipate. Just as this thought crossed his mind, the building in front of him started to cave.

"MAI!" he screamed out as he watched wide-eyed, the roof sending cracks down the side of the building and tilt to one side. His heart was in is throat. There was no way someone could survive that. There was just no way. He crawled forward on all fours, desperately clinging to the hope Mai had escaped.

"Mai!" he called out again, his voice catching.

The tremors began to taper off, just enough for him to stand without losing his balance. He ran forward, scrambling over fallen debris to reach the half-collapsed office. Smoke and fire engulfed the building, reducing visibility and increasing Naru's panic. He had to find her. She warned him this could happen. Why didn't he listen to her?

He had reached the steps to the office, they were cracked and broken but still usable. The rattled man was about to clamber up when a flash of colour caught his eye. Mai's scarf. Bright blue and sticking out from a pile of rubble.

"Mai!" he yelled again and sprinted over to the pile. He barely noticed the quakes had all but disappeared.

"Answer me, Mai," he kept calling as his fingers struggled to lift the heavy chunks of concrete. Eventually, his adrenalin fuelled scramble was successful as he lifted a heavy slab to unveil a hollow with an unconscious girl, rolled into a ball, eyes squeezed shut and covered in white dust.

"Mai, open your eyes," he ordered desperately as he felt her neck for a pulse. It was there, a bit irregular, but there. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and checked her over for further injuries. She seemed scratched and bruised and he was certain she had dislocated a shoulder but nothing life threatening. How had she not been crushed?

A groan caught his ears and his eyes darted to her face. The assistant cracked her lids open to reveal bloodshot and unfocused eyes. Not caring about propriety, his need to hold her overrode his reason.

"N-Naru?" she croaked as he held her cheek. He ignored her, instead lifting her from the ground and into his arms. Her head flopped against his chest, eyes rolling in their sockets.

"I-I thought I was going t-to die," she began to sob. Naru's hold on her lithe body tightened.

"I b-barely got out. My dream…," she slurred as he carried her away from the damaged office.

"Shh, you're safe now," he whispered in her ear. Tears leaked from Mai's eyes but she remained quiet. She did feel safe now. She had Naru. As the darkness bloomed in her eyes she felt her injured body relax and the soft kiss in her hair. Yes, as long as Naru was there, she would always be safe. A minute smile flashed across her lips as she finally gave into the blackness.

Naru watched as she finally passed out. All around them, fire and rubble rained down but they were safe. She was safe. He never thought for one second he could feel such relief at that one thought. A small smile flittered across her dirt covered face , stilling his heart and making him swallow. He wasn't one for sentiment but right now he wanted nothing more than to lock her away from the world and keep her for himself. People had called him selfish in the past but right now he didn't care. As he walked with Mai, held bridal style, from the destroyed car-park, he knew that he would never let her go again.

 **A/N: I know Naru seems a little OOC with his reactions but I was hoping to portray his panic at experiencing something he had no control over. Anyway let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 8: Pride Before A Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Ghost Hunt.**

 **Something like this happened last month to my neighbour, poor fella. It's only something quick.**

 ** _Chapter 8: Pride Before A Fall_**

"Ayako, I'm sorry!" Monk shouted through the letter box on the door. He was met with silence, much to his disappointment. He had royally screwed up thanks to a prank from his fellow band members.

"Ayako, will you just answer the bloody door. I need to explain," he tried again.

"Go away!" yelled a voice from somewhere within. She was answering him now. That was a start.

"Ayako, I swear there's nothing going on!" he shouted again. His knees were starting to go numb from kneeling on the concrete step.

"Ha," scoffed the voice of the priestess, "You're a bad liar."

Monk felt like pulling his hair out, "I'm not lying, just open the bloody door," he beseeched.

He waited for a few seconds and was rewarded by the stomping footsteps of insensed priestess, marching to the door. He gulped at the look of pure rage on her face.

He was about to speak when the door swung open and he was looking up at her furious eyes.

"What d'you think you're doing?" she spat irately.

Monk winced, then scrambled to stand. "I was trying to explain before you slammed the door in my face!"

"You're lucky that all I did," she seethed.

"Please Ayako!" he begged again.

She turned her nose to the air, refusing to hear his weak excuses.

"You're a leech and a nobody. A foul, inbred, useless dog that should've been put down at birth!" she screamed.

"Well that was low," he grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Ayako heard him.

She smacked him – hard – then proceeded to stamp her way back into the house. By now, neighbours were peeking from their windows at the commotion.

"For God's sake woman, will you just hear me out?" Monk whined with exasperation when she was about to slam the door. She stalled, giving him an inch.

He quickly grabbed his chance, "That photo was set up. I don't even know that girl. The guys snapped it when she fell on me, I swear!"

"A likely story!" she huffed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ayako, I would never cheat on you," he soothed, he felt like he was battling a hissing cobra.

She was quiet for a moment before she began to calm down.

"Really?"

He nodded, knowing now was not the time for pride. "I would never, I do have some morals ya know," he joked.

"That's debatable," she mumbled as she clutched the door.

"And anyway, with you around who could even attempt it."

Monk knew he'd pushed too far, the moment the words left his mouth. Ayako's eyes widened then narrowed as the fire reignited, a scowl lifted her lip and her fingers turned white.

"Don't, " she said, her tone deadly, "You. Ever. Speak. To me. Again."

She slammed the door, the knocker rattling dangerously, leaving a pale monk, standing in the driveway. He had really done it this time. He sighed, shoulders slumping and feeling like crap.

Well, he thought, he'd already lost his pride, he wasn't above begging.

"Ayako, please, I'm sorry," he whined through the letter box once more. Looks like it was going to be a long – he shivered – and very cold night.

 **A/N: As I said, very short but I think it works :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Devil In Disguise

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Ghost Hunt.**

 **Another quick one. I'm trying to knock out as much as possible before I'm back to work. So, yeah let me know if you spot any mistakes or if the writing seems a bit mechanical. I do write these things so hyped up on red bull, I do miss whole sentences. :D**

 ** _Chapter 9: Devil In Disguise_**

Yasuhara!" yelled someone from within the crowd of students currently bustling their way out of the school building.

The be-speckled man turned at the voice but failed to find the speaker. He shrugged and carried on his way, walking out with the rest of the babbling crowd.

"Yasuhara, wait up!"

He turned again, brow furrowed. He didn't recognise the voice but they obviously recognised him. His eyes scanned the mass exodus until he spotted a weedy looking fellow in a similar school uniform, waving frantically in his direction. Yasuhara blinked. He was obviously a junior. How did he know his name?

"What can I do for you?" he decided to reply politely as he walked back towards the grinning youngster. For some reason, he thought the boy looked slightly deranged with such a manic grin.

"You're Yasuhara?" he asked him.

"Depends who's askin'," he replied coyly, light glinting from his spectacles.

His grin slipped slightly but he remained undeterred. "I heard from my brother – he's in your class – that you have some kind of job hunting ghosts," he said suspiciously. Yasu's eyebrows shot up. Whatever he expected the pipsqueak to say, that wasn't it.

"What's it to you?" asked Yasu, crossing his arms with a smirk, "You seem awfully informed for a first year."

"It is my duty to save those that stray from the path," he said with conviction.

"Uh huh, sure," Yasu lowered his head to look over the rim of his glasses, "and I've strayed from the path because…?"

"My brother told me what happened at this school last year, and I'm here to inform you that such activities will not be tolerated," his grin turning hard.

"Ohohoho," chuckled Yasu, condescension dripping from his tone, "And I suppose you're here to stop me?"

The boy glared, all friendliness vanishing from his face. "What your doing is a sin!"

"Really," he mocked dramatically, "I wasn't under the impression my actions warranted such hostility, please do enlighten me."

The boy, no taller than Yasu's shoulder, scowled. "You're messing with dark magic. You'll burn in hell for interfering with the dead."

"Let me guess," said Yasu, rolling his eyes, "witchcraft?"

He nodded shortly, his gaze burning into Yasu, the be-speckled man just smiled genially.

"Listen, little man," he waved nonchalantly, "I have stuff to do so if you don't mind, I'll just me on my way," said Yasu, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"NO!" yelled the other boy, "I'm here to save your soul, you must repent!" he beseeched, his scowl turning to desperation. Yasuhara cocked an eyebrow. Whoever this boy was, he was starting to get on his nerves. The researcher shook his head sadly, deciding to mess with him a little.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I'm afraid your too late…,"

The boy's eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"…It seems my soul is beyond saving. The devil with blue eyes and a ponytail claimed it months ago."

Before the strange boy could say anything further and, of course, for dramatic effect, Yasu turned on his heel and stalked out of the schoolyard. He was hiding a grin all the way.

* * *

Three days later, Yasu was seated in the SPR Office drinking tea with Mai and the rest of his colleagues. They had just finished with the details of a case and were now joking and chatting with each other. Naru was about to leave for his private office when the door suddenly slammed open with a bang, startling the occupants into silence.

"DEMONS!" screamed the boy from Yasu's school, his eye's maddened and teeth bared.

"Demons, all of you, usurpers of the night, you will be banished!" he continued his spiel as he held up a crucifix. Yasuhara couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing at his colleagues looks of alarm.

"Oh man, that was priceless," he guffawed, clutching onto a disgruntled monk's shoulder.

"Care to share?" asked Mai warily as she stared at the boy.

"Heathens and blasphemers shall repent or suffer the wrath of God the Almighty," preached the boy as he stepped inside.

"So who's the crazy dude?" asked Monk perplexed, still holding up a laughing Yasu.

"This is a place of business, unless you have an appointment, please leave," said Naru coldly, stepping forward. He did not look pleased at the interruption.

"I pray for your souls, forever more doomed to burn in hell," spat the boy again, bravely stepping towards a rigid Naru.

"No seriously, who is he?" asked Monk again.

"He's obviously off his rocker!" scoffed Ayako from the couch.

"Maybe I could deal with this," offered John. Naru turned to look at the priest and nodded once.

John took his cue and stepped closer to the gasping boy, still pinning his eyes on Naru.

"My name is Fr. Brown," the blonde spoke softly, his hands held aloft, "I can assure you that as a priest, I am entrusted to look after the souls of the living."

The frantic schoolboy looked at the Australian in fear.

"Liar!" he spat, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"I assure you," placated John, "I am no such thing."

"Oh just call the cops and be done with it," huffed Ayako from behind.

"Or we could get Mai to flirt with him. That usually chases boys away," joked Yasuhara.

"YASU!"

John ignored them, instead he studied the boy in front of him, clutching the crucifix like his life depended on it. He could feel a strange aura emanating from him, something so familiar. He pondered the feeling for a moment, casting a keen eye over his features and then it suddenly clicked, causing his eyes to widen. The boy was possessed.

"You shouldn't inhabit this body. It doesn't belong to you," he chastised gently, never raising his voice.

"You are a servant of God?" the boy asked, turning to the priest with glazed eyes.

"I am. Do not worry about the souls of my friends. They are protected. Now leave this body and go into the light," he encouraged, ignoring the gasps of Mai and Ayako. They had only just realised the boy's body was inhabited by a ghost.

"You are stealing another's life. A sin in itself," challenged the blonde.

"But I-I must…I have to save t-them…help me," he rasped out as comprehension dawned. Tears leaked from his eyes, trailing down his cheek.

John walked over slowly, afraid to startle him, and placed a hand on the weeping boy' shoulder. The room was silent, no one dared to breathe.

"I will hold your task in your stead," whispered John kindly, "Don't be afraid. Heaven awaits you my friend." He smiled warmly at the spirit and suddenly the boy was surrounded in golden light.

Like the faintest breeze, the whispered words of 'Thank You' reached their ears.

John stepped back to watch the spirit pass on, barely squinting at the bright glow and when it was over he ran forward to catch the collapsing boy's body.

"Woah," whistled Monk.

"So it was a spirit?" asked Mai stupidly. Naru refrained from commenting.

"He was possessed all along? I thought it was weird. Some of the stuff he was saying was so out of the blue - especially the other day," commented Yasuhara as he looked at the boy lying on the ground.

"You know him?" asked Ayako, standing up in outrage.

Yasu nodded. "He's been stalking me for three days," he shrugged.

"What the hell is wrong with you man," choked Monk, "and what's up with your school?" he gestured at the familiar uniform the unconscious boy was wearing.

Yasuhara grinned cheekily and animated conversation broke out once more.

Mai giggled and shook her head. "Just another day at the office," she sighed.

 **A/N: Please read and review. Go raibh mile maith agat!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Love Is Its Own Reward (1)

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Ghost Hunt._**

 ** _Sorry it took me awhile to update this. Work has been absolutely horrendous not to mention the many family fiascos I've had to sort out so I haven't had much time to write much at all. I actually found this story hidden on my hard-drive from way back, it's a two-parter and pretty long so sorry for that. Anyway…leave a review. It's always helpful to me. Thanks._**

 **Chapter 10 – Love Is Its Own Reward (Part 1)**

The front door swung open, releasing a gush of cool air and startling Mai from the unending filing work her boss had insisted she tackle – all three-month's worth. She looked around, sensing someone standing behind her. The brunette quickly replaced the frustrated scowl with a beaming if slightly false smile before spinning to greet the potential client. However, her benign smile faltered slightly at the sight of a young and beautiful foreign woman standing in front of her desk, sniffing as she eyed Mai carefully. The tall blonde tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the young assistant to address her.

"Hi there, I'm Mai Taniyama. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. How can I help you today?" she rattled her spiel off quickly. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips slightly. Mai's faltering grin suddenly turned strained as the young lady – in her early twenties by Mai's guess – stood with her arms crossed, a piercing green-eyed glare pinning her to the spot.

"I'm here to speak to Oliver," she said in English, her tone clipped and to the point. The young assistant's eyes widened but she bit her tongue. She was used to her fair share of rude client's – and rude bosses for that matter.

"Very well, have a seat," she said, pointing to the lounge couches on the far side of the lobby. Mai couldn't help but wonder who the woman could possibly be. She seemed to know her boss and had no problem using his real name with such little preamble.

"No need, just tell me where his office is," she said prissily in English again. The woman lifted her olive eyes to the heavy wooden door behind Mai and smirked, "Ah, this must be it," she murmured to herself and stalked haughtily towards the office door, swinging her golden silk scarf back over her shoulder.

"H-Hey!" floundered Mai, scrambling around her chair to stop the woman from barging in on Naru.

"Yoo-hoo," called the woman as she reached the door, "Oliver-darling!"

The blonde pushed the door open, a self-righteous smirk playing on her lips as she entered the darkened room.

"You can't go in there!" yelled Mai in Japanese as she stumbled in after her.

Naru, who had been reading one of the many files piled high on his desk, looked up with his usual deadpan expression when the door to his sanctuary abruptly pushed backwards with a bang.

The blonde woman's smile widened as she stepped forward just as Mai, breathing heavily, charged into the room behind her looking completely flustered. She squeaked in fright and recoiled slightly when she noted the narrow glare her boss was shooting her. To say he was annoyed at the interruption was an understatement.

"Oh, Ollie!" beamed the woman with her hands clasped in front of her. She seemed oblivious to the death glare being tossed her way. "It's so good to see you. You're still as handsome as ever."

Mai's eyes widened. Having studied English in secret thanks to Yasu, she internally scowled at the woman's informal greeting. Did Naru know her? She glanced back at her boss, the grip on his file tightening as he stared at her with perceptibly widened eyes.

"S-Sorry Naru," stuttered a panicked Mai, "She just kinda barged in, I couldn't stop her. I-."

"Mai," he cut her off, "Tea."

He speared her with a "leave-now-or-suffer-my-wrath" look before turning his attention back to the female intruder who was flicking her hair and fluttering her fake eyelashes at him. A clear sign of flirting if she ever saw one. Mai felt like vomiting as she studied the blonde, one side of her lip lifting in thinly veiled disgust.

"Mai!"

"Oh…uh yeah, sorry…sure," Mai wavered. She was still astounded at the audacity of the blonde but quickly scuttled from the room, slamming the door behind her in her haste to leave.

Ten minutes later, Mai was about to re-enter the tense atmosphere of the office with a fresh brew when she stopped dead. Two voices floated through the thick door, one tense and the other airy. She didn't have to guess whose voice belonged to whom. Curious as ever, Mai took a quick look around before leaning her ear against the cool wood to eavesdrop.

Inside the gloomy office, the blonde was really starting to irritate the aloof young man.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here," said a poker-faced Naru for the third time in as many minutes.

The blonde pouted, skipping forward to perch in the chair in front of her.

"Hmm, really?" she smiled slyly as she settled the folds of her white dress on her knees, "You know, your parents might've let slip where you were hiding out all this time."

Naru sighed. Of course his parents had something to do with this.

"Oh, don't be so glum, you should be over the moon to see me again," teased the blonde, leaning her cleavage forward.

"Then you've grievously overestimated your importance," he bit out, thoroughly rebuking all of her attempts.

The blonde tutted, "Come now," she smirked coyly, suddenly standing to lean over his desk, "surely you can understand why I'm here."

"Enlighten me why don't you," sneered Naru coolly.

"Well, why else would your fiancé travel thousands of miles to see you?" she barked a laugh and slapped the desk lightly with the tips of her fingers. At Naru's cold stare she quietened to a demure smile before biting her lip alluringly.

Naru ignored her, instead he grabbed a folder and flipped it open. Seeing that she wasn't getting her desired reaction's from the man in front of her she decided to go for the whole hog. If he didn't want to go along with her then she would just have to force him.

"Daddy has the marriage arrangements in place. Time to come home, darling," she chirped with a wicked smile.

"I have no plans to go anywhere," he growled, still staring at the pages in front of him.

"Plans can be changed. I made sure of that. Even Daddy gave in eventually."

"No doubt you were relentless in your pestering," snarled Naru icily, the temperature of the room began to drop.

"Don't you know Ollie-dear?" she grinned maliciously, "Whatever I want, I get."

There was a crash and a squawked yelp outside, causing both of their heads to swivel towards the closed door. Naru's shoulders slumped as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hopefully, Mai didn't understand enough English to overhear their conversation but as with most things pertaining to the plucky twenty-two-year-old, she had a talent for surprising him.

"She certainly is clumsy, that one," commented the blonde.

Naru just sighed.

* * *

Mai inhaled sharply, frozen to the spot as several words swirled through her mind. 'Marriage', 'fiancé' and 'come home' had imprinted onto her brain. She knew what they meant. The mere mention of them had made her heart pound. Naru was engaged? Since when?

She was too immersed in her thoughts to realise someone standing behind her. When they placed a firm hand on her shoulder, she reeled, crying out in fright and dropping the tea tray with a loud crash.

"Mai,"

The assistant spun to face her attacker and saw Lin standing over her, a concerned frown adorning his usually stoic face.

"Huh?" she breathed as she stared up at him.

"Are you alright Mai?" he asked lowly. He had decided to forgo the use of her surname some time ago.

"Uh…what…oh…y-yeah," she dithered absent-mindedly as she stooped to collect the broken bits of china. Luckily, only a cup had broken from the fall. The teapot and several other pieces of fine clay had remained largely intact.

"You seem preoccupied," said the smooth voice of her fellow assistant. Mai looked up again, her brain had still to engage properly so her eyes appeared dazed to the Chinese man.

"I-I was just surprised…," she rasped. Lin nodded, still eyeing the small woman with hidden interest as he bent to help clear up the mess.

"That woman…," she trailed off.

"What woman?" he asked with a frown.

She shook her head softly. "Never mind."

She smiled sadly before hurriedly collecting the last of the broken remnants. She stood up and sped towards the small kitchenette, leaving behind a confused Lin staring after her. He breathed a sigh before standing up straight. Maybe Noll would know what was up with her.

He rapped on the door twice and entered before halting when he noticed the other occupant of the room. Shock was not one of the emotions he was accustomed to but, as he took in the woman sitting in the chair normally reserved for Mai – not that Naru would admit to it – he felt his eyes widen and lips thin.

"Mr. Lin," squealed the blonde woman as she leapt up to greet him. Lin shivered minutely. Of all the people to see in Japan, he just had to meet _her_ again.

"Ms. Philips," nodded Lin stiffly.

"Now, now. What have I told you before, silly? My name's Marie," she scolded lightly. Lin supressed another shiver. Why was this insufferable woman standing in Noll's office?

"Please leave, you're interrupting our work," butted in Naru suddenly, his voice harsh. Lin was the perfect excuse to rid himself of the annoying woman and he was going to grab it with both hands.

Marie pouted again, her bottom lip sticking out petulantly. "Ollie, you wound me," she tittered. Naru nearly shivered himself. The obnoxious socialite could be nauseatingly sweet when she wanted to be.

The blonde woman, Marie Phillips, was daughter to a patron of BSPR and as such, his parents had set him and Marie up for a long time engagement some years ago. Thankfully, it was only a pretence. Both sets of parents wanted the image of a connection between the two families, however, both sets also realised that there was in no way such a wedding would actually occur. It was something that Oliver had to agree to – for appearance's sake – but he had done so under the condition of no such marriage actually transpiring. Pity someone forgot to mention that to Ms. Philips. The blonde beauty had been clawing for his attention since day one.

"We should have lunch together, there's a restaurant owned by one of daddy's associates, it's close to here," she suggested, her smile wide and directed at the raven-haired man glaring her way.

"Are you deaf?" he spat, slowly losing the tight control on his temper.

"Always trying to play hard to get," she chuckled quietly.

Lin decided to interject before things got out of hand. "Ms. Philips, we really have a lot to do today. If you could please leave us for the time being."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," she pouted again, "Not without my Ollie."

"Um," a voice suddenly interrupted.

All three heads spun to the now timid brunette standing in the doorway, holding a tray laden with tea and sweet treats.

"Tea," she hedged nervously as she gestured to the heavy tray with her eyes.

The blonde looked the petite assistant up and down, watching as the brunette's eyes flicked back and forth between the floor and Naru. She raised an eyebrow, not liking Mai or her glances one bit. Time to nip this in the bud, she thought viscously.

Marie suddenly snorted out loud. "Your boss asked for tea twenty minutes ago. What kind of a useless employee are you?"

"Huh?"

"Ollie, what were you thinking, hiring such a clumsy and ill-suited assistant?" she enquired lightly.

"What the hell?" Mai baulked angrily in Japanese, capturing Naru's attention.

"As I thought. Ignorant as well as stupid. Why, she can't even speak English," crowed Marie loudly.

Mai's temper rose. This blonde harpy may be connected to Naru but there was no way in hell she was going to stand back and let herself be insulted by this bimbo in a short dress. She looked at Naru whose eyebrows had creased slightly, Lin was standing silently to the side, no doubt hesitant to join the fray.

"Of course I can speak English, and who the hell are you calling stupid?" yelled Mai, switching to the foreign tongue flawlessly as the tray rattled in her trembling hands.

She felt the burn of Naru's stare but ignored him for now. So much for her surprise. It was pointless anyway. He'd probably call her stupid for not learning it quicker. She just couldn't win with him sometimes.

"Heh," scoffed Marie, "The ugly duckling talks."

"Who the hell do you think you are lady?" yelled Mai, thoroughly irate at this point. She had tried to be polite but this…this… _woman_ had gone too far.

Naru's thoughts went into overdrive. Mai could speak English? And quite fluently at that. As he thought before, the brunette had always surprised him. Today had certainly been no different in that respect. He watched as her anger took over, her limbs shaking with barely contained rage. It was commonly directed at him, so it was a pleasant change to see her temper boil over at the annoying blonde instead.

"I'm Ollie's fiancé. You should show some respect."

Mai's teeth gritted as she glared at the blonde. She snorted, throwing the dirtiest eye she could before walking over to slam the tray down on Naru's desk.

"I don't respect tramps," she sniffed, before pouring Naru a cup. She shoved it at him, spilling the hot liquid over the rim and onto the saucer. He grabbed it silently before sitting back to watch the ensuing drama. It wasn't like he enjoyed drama, he just enjoyed watching Mai's wit in action. She'd come a long way from the naïve sixteen-year-old he hired all those years ago.

"What did you say?" spluttered Marie.

"Oh I'm sorry," simpered Mai sarcastically, "If I recall correctly, Naru did ask if you were deaf. Maybe I'll have to repeat myself."

"So the little trollop has a smart mouth. You shouldn't be so hasty with people who are above you."

Mai huffed a laugh, "The only thing you have above me is the number of dicks you've sucked."

Naru choked on his tea, either in laughter or shock Mai didn't know. Lin's eyes widened and had a light dusting of red spread over his strong cheek bones. It was a low-brow dig, she knew it, but if there's one thing Little Miss Pompous needed, it was a good hard smack off her precious pedestal.

"How dare you!" she cried out in indignation, "So vulgar."

"Well, if you kept your mouth shut I wouldn't have to be," she spat, and because she decided to go for broke she added, "Maybe you should think about keeping your legs shut too."

Marie floundered, trying desperately to defend herself against the harsh onslaught. Never in all her years had someone spoke to her in such a manner.

"I'll have you know that I'm the very definition of a maiden," she croaked.

Mai sniffed before lifting a thin eyebrow, "Not in that dress, you're not."

Both Naru and Lin hid a snort. Never in a million had they ever heard Mai talk like that but it was always amusing to watch pumpkins be put in their place. Naru took another sip of his tea as he studied Mai carefully. He took in her stance – tense and poised, the way her fisted hands trembled, her glittering eyes and her flushed face. She was truly a force to be reckoned with when she got this angry.

Marie glanced at Naru as he looked at Mai. She noted the way his eyes trailed over her form and she narrowed her own in distaste.

"Oh I see what this is," she suddenly smirked, changing her tactic.

"What?" Mai dead-panned.

"Poor, poor you…so below _his_ standards," she simpered.

"What the hell are you talking about, you nut-job?" hissed Mai dangerously. This woman was going to feel pain is she kept smirking at her like that.

Marie's smile stretched, her eyes glinting with evil, "You think you have a chance don't you?" Marie started cackling.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Mai, her heart skipping several beats.

Marie walked over to her, still giggling wickedly and stared straight into her amber eyes. The blonde stood inches apart and at least several heads above Mai. She stooped over until their noses nearly touched but still, Mai refused to back down.

"Do you honestly think he would go for a mongrel like you?" she sneered.

The assistant blanched. Those words ringing through her mind. She had the same thoughts herself sometimes but had never spoken them aloud. Not even Masako, at the height of their rivalry, had dared to utter something so low.

"Because that's what you are," Marie continued, finally gaining the upper hand, "You're an ugly mutt. For you to think you actually had a chance, it's nothing short of pitiful."

Mai's eyes stung. The words, no less effective in a different language, spoke of a truth she had denied for years. She felt her breath catch. The fight drained from her, leaving her skin pale. She barely flinched when Marie leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"He's mine."

Mai stilled, letting the comment sink in before she reacted. Either from instinct or temper, she didn't know which, she had unfurled her fisted hand, pushed the blonde back and with one poised swing, slapped her across the face so hard, she spun. Her momentum tripped her and she landed on the floor in a startled heap, a panting Mai glaring over her menacingly.

Mai, herself, never heard the shouts of Naru and Lin, she didn't hear the sound of Marie's body hitting the carpeted floor either or the bang of the chair as her boss stood up abruptly. All she heard was the furious pounding of her heart and the reverberating words that had been whispered so victoriously in her ear.

She had never been so furious in her life. Her veins were pumping molten lava, the course heat rushing through her body and setting her very soul alight in retribution. Marie was looking up at the petite assistant with shock and fear flooding her watering green eyes as she held her rapidly swelling cheek.

"Never," screamed Mai in unleashed fury, "compare Naru to a possession again. He's not yours. He'll never be yours. Who do you think you are? How dare you talk about him like that. If you love someone you don't act like you own them. You make me sick!"

Mai had switched to Japanese during her tirade as she shouted down at the stunned woman. Naru, who had been between the desk and Mai, stalled at the words his assistant spoke with such passion. His navy-eyed gaze landed on her heaving form. He was about to grab Mai away from Marie again but she suddenly spoke in heavily accented English again. It was spoken softly, almost low enough to be a whisper but in the quiet room it could be heard clearly.

"You should count yourself lucky that such a remarkable man would even consider spending the rest of his days with you. A life is something to be shared with the person they love, not owned by them," she finished before stepping over the dumb-founded woman and slowly exited the office.

"How dare she touch me," spluttered Marie after a couple seconds of silence, "The nerve. Aren't you going to defend me Ollie? Just you wait, I'll sue that bitch for every penny she has –."

"Then you won't get much," declared Naru loudly as he stared after his assistant. Without his eyes leaving the doorway he said to Lin, "Get Ms. Philips some ice and call her a taxi."

"Right away," smirked Lin as he briskly left the room.

"A taxi? I'm not leaving, Ollie," scoffed Marie as she picked herself up off the floor, "For one thing, I demand you get rid of that scum you call an assistant."

Naru finally looked away from the door to the blonde woman who had sidled up to him again. Her cheek was swollen and red, her well maintained hairstyle was a shambles and her expensive mascara had smeared. Naru was utterly repulsed by her.

"Ollie, are you even listening to me?" she pouted morosely as she clung to his sleeve.

"You would see me fire Mai?" he asked frigidly.

Marie sneered, "Obviously. The tart needs to be taught a lesson."

Naru hummed and turned back to the door, just as Lin re-entered with an ice pack wrapped in a tea-towel.

"Ms. Philips, your taxi is outside," Lin informed her as he handed her the cold pack. She didn't notice Naru's smirk.

"Oh fine," she huffed petulantly, "but I expect to see that bitch no longer working as your assistant."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," said Naru casually, "she won't be my assistant for much longer, I expect."

"Good," she chirped. She straightened her dress and walked from the office, her nose to the ceiling. Just before she left, she turned to Naru with a hard stare.

"You will be mine," she said defiantly before marching out into the lobby.

When the front door to the main office shut, Lin looked over at Naru who was now leaning against his desk with his arms folded.

"Are you going to fire Mai?" he asked with a hard tone. Over the six years he had known Mai he had become fond of the girl. He really didn't wish any ill on her but Naru was a force not easily overcome. Once he set his mind to something, not even the heavens themselves could stop him from completing his task.

Naru remained stoic as he gazed up at his long-time colleague and friend. They remained silent until Naru slowly nodded. Lin looked way. He could argue with him but what was the point? Once Naru had decided then that was that.

The tall Chinese man stalked to the door, back straight and shoulders tense. Just before he walked through the threshold he stopped. Staring straight ahead he said, "Go easy on her," then he left, leaving Naru alone in the room with only his thoughts for company.

 **A/N: Sorry, I know it's a long one, I did try to edit it to be shorter but it kinda sucked when I did that so I have to stick to the original size. Anyway on to part two!**


	12. Chapter 10 - Love Is Its Own Reward (2)

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

 _ **I hoped everyone like the first part, now on with the second :)**_

 **Chapter 10 - Love Is Its Own Reward (Part 2)**

Mai, wiped her puffy red eyes with her sleeve again as she sat huddled in the small kitchenette. What had she done? She had hit someone – Naru's fiancé, to be exact. Oh, she was so in for it now. That woman had been Naru's chosen partner and she had attacked her. Her boss probably hated her now. It was a wonder he wasn't in here now trying to toss her from the office head first. There was no doubt in her mind that Naru would fire her though, that was for sure. She would have to leave everything she loved now. Her job, her family and her secret love had all been thrown away because of one stupid reaction. Just because she had lost her temper like some child. How stupid was she?

Mai sniffled again, as more tears leaked from her eyes. She choked back another sob when she suddenly heard footsteps. From years of listening to the sounds of the office she knew them to be Lin's and they were headed in her direction. Quickly drying her eyes once more, she stood and faced the wall. The last thing she needed was someone commenting on her violent actions. The guilt was already eating her alive.

"Are you alright Mai?" asked Lin from behind her.

Mai took a deep breath and plastered on an easy grin before turning to look at the man.

"I'm fine," she smiled albeit painfully, "I suppose I should go bring her some ice for that cheek. That's gonna bruise in the morning."

She huffed a quiet laugh as she fiddled with the hem of her jumper. Although she was used to Lin's silent demeanour, right now, she wished he would say something.

"I suppose, I should apologize to her and Naru too. My behaviour was uncalled for," she nodded. Again, Lin remained silent.

"And find a box for my stuff. Even if it isn't much, I'd like to have a few mementos of my time here," she smiled softly, her eyes far away as a burst memories zipped past.

"Thank you Lin," she said suddenly as she looked up at the tall man. His eyes widened a fraction.

"For what?" he asked quietly.

Mai smiled and leaned back against the tall fridge behind her, "For being you, I guess."

She was surprised when he reached a large hand over and placed it on top of her head. The steady weight eased her turmoil slightly, the warmth from his hand spreading to the rest of her body. Not once had he ever touched her before let alone comfort her. It was an odd but welcome feeling. The man she thought of as uncle, leaned over, his hand still on top of her head and looked her in the eye.

"Fán rén bù kě mào xiàng, hǎi shuǐ bù kě dòu liàng," he said, his voice smooth and pliable as he uttered the strange phrase.

To be honest, Lin had never spoken Chinese around her, she wasn't even sure what dialect he was speaking in. A one-sided smile tilted her lips. She hadn't a notion at what he had phrased but for some reason she felt lighter.

Lin, seeing the small but true smile on the assistant's face, nodded and straightened himself. He quickly reached over her head to the freezer and grabbed several ice cubes packs and a soft tea-towel before turning and leaving the girl alone again.

She sighed and rubbed her face vigorously. If she was to be axed from the company, then she would stand proud and face what was coming. Naru's fiancé deserved an apology and she'd be damned if the woman left the building without one. With a renewed sense of purpose, she left the small kitchen area and out into the large office. She was about to enter Naru's office when voices suddenly reached her ears.

 _"Ms. Philips your taxi is outside,"_ she heard Lin say.

 _"Oh fine, but I expect to see that bitch no longer working as your assistant."_

Mai flinched. She knew her time was limited but that didn't mean she wanted to be reminded of it. She was about to take a deep breath and walk forward when Naru's voice, oddly agreeable, announced the very words she had been fearing.

 _"Oh, I wouldn't worry, she won't be my assistant for much longer, I expect."_

Unexpectedly, her world seemed to crumble again. How could he…?

 _"Good,"_

She stood stock still, unable to move. Her feet refused to lift from the ground. How could she face that woman now? She looked up to the doorway and spotted Ms. Philips standing there with a withering glare. Then as if planned by the blonde, she suddenly turned to look behind her. Her voice was bold and clear.

 _"You will be mine,"_ she had said, piercing Mai's heart for good measure. Nothing had changed. All of this was for nothing. The blonde woman still thought of him as something to own. It was too much. She had thrown away her life for someone that didn't give a damn in the first place.

As Marie walked past a dumb-struck Mai, she smirked victoriously at her before slamming the office door behind her. The petite woman stood there in devastation as Lin's voice once again interrupted her spiralling thoughts.

 _"Are you going to fire Mai?"_

Naru remained silent but she could guess his actions from Lin's next sentence.

 _"Go easy on her."_

Lin faltered in his approach as he noticed Mai standing by her desk. He gave a quick nod in her direction and strode back into his office.

Minutes flew past and Mai remained rooted to the spot. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't stay here and watch as he tore her life away. She had lost many things today but she would still have her pride. It was of the few things he couldn't take from her. With new resolve, she took a deep breath and veered towards her desk, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and scribbling out a letter of notice.

With almost frantic actions, she grabbed her overly large handbag and scooped up several items littering the table top. Her lucky pen, several framed photos of the SPR gang, keys, her drawing utensils and her favourite mug all went into the bag. She could collect her other stuff later or ask one of the others to do it for her. It was finally time for her to resign. So with a pounding heart she walked over to the open door and with a tentative knock, caught her soon-to-be-ex boss's attention.

With a silent determination she strode in, her arm outstretched as she held out the piece of paper to Naru.

He raised an eyebrow, looking straight into her auburn eyes and smirked. The obnoxious deed sparked Mai's doused flame back into life once more. Anger once again flooded her mind. How dare he laugh at her.

"My letter of resignation," she stated loudly, shaking the paper in his face. He snatched it from her before crumpling it and tossing it behind him. He did it so nonchalantly that Mai was stunned for a moment.

"H-Hey!" she barked after regaining her footing, "What the hell?"

"Mai," murmured Naru, cutting Mai of before she even began.

"I decide if and when you leave this office," he said, his tone deadly.

Mai blinked.

"What you did today was something I can't forget," he continued. Mai felt sick, "and as such there will be consequences to your actions."

"Naru, I…," she tailed off. She was about to apologize but the more she thought about it the more she realised she wasn't sorry at all. Her actions may have been brash, and over the top but she stood by what she believed. She loved the man standing in front of her, she loved her job and she was in no way sorry for defending either. If that meant she had to be fired – and as much as that thought killed her – she would take the consequences.

"You acted unprofessionally, unstably and unsuitably in the office of your employment, towards your employer's fiancé no less. Such rash behaviour can only have one consequence," said Naru now walking towards her.

Mai squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at his cold face.

"Look at me," said Naru, who was suddenly standing in front of her. She complied, her eyes snapping open at the proximity and nearly gasping aloud when brown eyes met blue. They were so close she could see the striations of navy and grey in his irises.

"Mai," he said more gently than she expected.

His usually expressionless face held the softest smile she'd ever witnessed. Gone was the stoicism, the coldness, the unemotional detachment. His eyes shone with warmth as they looked down on her rapidly flushing face. Mai wasn't even sure the man himself realised he could even hold such an expression, but one thing was for sure, she was going to combust if he didn't back off.

"Why did you say those things today?" he asked, his voice still barely above a gravelly whisper.

Mai gulped. She thought the answer obvious but at twenty-two, it was embarrassing to admit to a love she had endured alone for years.

"Tell me," he asked, more urgently this time.

Mai sighed and broke eye contact to gaze at the floor. Why did he always fluster her like this? He was so demanding all the time. She cleared her throat and lifted her eyes to meet his. She noticed the scent of aftershave and something else. She couldn't identify it, not as such, not with words anyway. It was everything that made the man, him. It was musky and spicy with a hint of sweetness – it was Naru. She took a heady breath, her senses bathing in the scent she had loved for so long and steadied her nerves before beginning her explanation.

"I won't apologize for what I said," she muttered, "I only spoke the truth."

"Explain further," he nudged with narrowed eyes.

She took another deep breath, "If you've loved someone for as long as I have, you learn what it means to share a life. To watch as he offers his life over and over again for the people that surround him. You learn they won't ever be yours wholly and completely but maybe just a moment of their precious time can be enough," tears began to trail over her cheeks once again, "You learn that no matter what you do, it's their choice to be with you. There's nothing you can do to change that. And e-even when y-you love them with all y-your heart, they can sti-still reject you."

Mai began to weep harder, covering her face with her hands as great, heaving sobs, racked her small frame, but still she continued to speak.

"Y-You t-t-try s-so hard…to show y-your heart to h-him and…h-he c-can either t-t-take it or ignore i-it," she sniffed, not noticing the frustrated look on Naru's face, "That's w-why I told yo-your f-fiancé those t-things. You're not a thing t-to be owned. N-Nobody can own a p-person...a-and if she truly loved you l-like she was su-supossed to, she would know th-that…So jus' hurry u-up and f-fire me…it's t-too painful t-to drag th-this out any longer…p-please."

"Mai,"

The assistant retracted her hands from her waterlogged face and lifted her bloodshot eyes to look at her boss again.

"I'm not going to fire you," he said, reaching a tentative hand over and wiping away the wayward tears still clinging to her lashes.

"But-," she hiccoughed, slightly startled by the action.

He held a finger to her lips, immediately cutting her off.

"I'm promoting you," he smirked, "Over the many years you have worked for me and this company you have demonstrated many qualities that would lead you into an array of disasters-,"

"Oi," she mumbled.

"However," he spoke over her protests and lowering his finger from her mouth, "You have uncanny instincts, a sense of morality that rivals that of the Dali Llama himself and most of all," he stepped closer to the brunette, their clothes now brushing off each other's, "a heart that could weather any storm."

Mai looked into Naru's eyes, the warmth had returned. He gazed intently at her from beneath long and feathered lashes. Something was building at the bottom of her stomach. Warm and bubbly, it caused a small smile to flit across her lips and when it reached its crescendo, she suddenly burst out laughing. Unfortunately for Naru, this was not the reaction he was looking for, and his expression mirrored his thoughts for once. When she ignored his scowl and continued to chortle loudly he finally gave into his confusion.

"What?" he asked a little self-consciously, glaring with an undisguised heat at the doubled over woman.

"That was…the sappiest thing you've ever said," she continued to guffaw, both from overwhelming relief and amusement.

Naru's brow creased further in hidden ire. This is what he got for trying to be pleasant.

"I can't believe you of all people said that. That had to be from a romance novel or something, it was just so _cheesy_ ," she cackled.

The raven-haired man crossed is arms, thoroughly annoyed by this point. Oh, the irony of her statement was not lost on him but his impatience to move on from the subject was in his best interests right now. So much for telling her what he thought of her though. This obtuse and utterly aggravating woman would be the death of him someday. His heart fluttered, shocking him from his anger. Someday, he thought. It wasn't an altogether dreadful prospect. What _would_ Mai be like in the distant future? Suddenly, he found himself wondering what she would be like, in say, twenty years' time.

"Oh God, I'm gonna pee," she squealed through her hearty laughter and crossed her legs tightly, all the while, maintaining an iron grip on his sleeve. Naru's scowl began to soften as he watched her crumpled and gleeful features.

In the future, would her eyes still glitter like that when she was happy? Would she still snort with such unlady-like grace? Would her skin still glow when something made her blush? Would her silky chestnut hair, grey prematurely or would it eventually grow longer to frame her rounded cheeks? Would she become someone's mother, grandmother or wife even?

Naru smirked internally, what would the future hold for such an annoying woman, one who seemed to have so little regard for her own well-being? Perhaps he would get to find out. It would certainly be interesting to know. Thoughts from the deepest recesses of his mind sprang forth; maybe he could experience those things with her. He blinked, surprised at his sudden contemplation and looked back down at the laughing brunette as she jolted through her own merriment.

"Sorry…sorry," she waved whilst wiping her eyes with a finger. She took one more look at his face and howled all over again. As the gut-ripping laughs escaped her throat she felt rather than heard Naru grumble. Trying desperately to get a hold of herself she took several deep breaths before facing him again.

There was the slightest shade of pink marring his face as he stood, ever the stoic, in front of her. She tried desperately not to snort at the sight of a blushing Naru but several giggles still escaped her clenched jaw.

"Are you done?" he asked, the slightest touch of aggravation lacing his tone.

She cleared her throat several times before managing to squeeze out a tiny, "Yep."

Deciding to change the topic before she could return to her degrading laughter he said, "Starting tomorrow you will be on the payroll as an investigator although your duties as an assistant will also be included in that role. Benefits and pay will be discussed later."

He fixed his intense gaze to Mai's once again. She stretched her lips upwards, aiming her toothy grin up at him, "Thanks, Naru."

"It's only logical that I upgrade your status for people seeking your…expertise, clients are certainly more at ease around you," he grumbled as he turned to leave, "you have a strange propensity to grow on people."

Mai cocked her head to one side, contemplating on his words. She couldn't decide if he was paying her a compliment or was just insulting her as usual.

"Almost like a mushroom, if one think's about it," he smirked.

"Hey!" yelped Mai, now sure it was an insult, "Did you just compare me to a fungus?"

Naru schooled his face again before exiting the office.

"Oi," shouted Mai as she stalked after him, "answer me, ya big jerk!"

"You can go home now, Mai. Your shift ended ten minutes ago."

Mai blinked, previous offence now totally forgotten, "Oh, really?" she asked rhetorically as she glanced at the clock above the door, "Cool, but I have one question to ask you."

Naru raised an eyebrow but Mai took it as permission anyway.

"Ms. Philips, is she really your fiancé?" she asked tentatively.

Naru sighed crossing his arms over his chest again. Mai had deciphered it as a defensive gesture.

"Unfortunately," he frowned.

"Huh?"

Naru rolled his eyes but explained. "How much more idiotic can you get?" he tutted. "Ms. Marie Philips and I were engaged to be married when I turned twelve," he sighed, "It was an arrangement between our parents, one that I know will never be fulfilled. I have never nor will I ever have any intentions of actually marrying that irritating and obnoxious woman."

Mai nodded, slightly flummoxed at the idea of being engaged at twelve but, she shrugged, each to their own.

"So why the big kerfuffle over something that was never gonna happen?"

"Ms. Philips," he spat the name, "has gotten it into her miniscule brain that we should be wed. As if I would ever marry someone so repugnant and intolerable," he scoffed.

"Ya know, you're just describing yourself, right?" teased Mai, pepping up significantly.

"I fail to see the correlation," he shot back.

Mai cocked an eyebrow, "She's gorgeous with a bad personality, I fail to see how you fail to see."

"So you think I'm gorgeous then?" he smirked, latching onto her words with ferocity. Mai baulked, her face turning red as she floundered.

"Go home Mai," he suddenly drawled and turned to enter his office once again, leaving a scarlet Mai to splutter her non-existent comeback.

After regaining control of her flustered emotions, Mai finally bid farewell to Lin and said good bye to Naru with a cup of his favourite tea. Taking one last look around the office she grinned to herself before opening the door and stepping out into the warm summer air. Tomorrow was a new day.

The office was quiet, only a small desk lamp illuminating the gloomy space and casting a soft glow on Naru as he glanced at a slip of crumpled paper. He was half-way between snorting and frowning at the illegible script that, he assumed, was Mai's hand writing. Her spoken English may have improved drastically but her writing still needed a lot of work. Trust Mai to hand in such a sloppy letter of resignation but it was her to a tee, he supposed – rushed, erratic, and completely undecipherable.

As these thoughts swirled lazily through his mind, he reached over and grasped the half empty cup of luke-warm tea. The earthy aroma of his favourite infusion filled his senses, relaxing his muscles and weighing down his eyelids. Just like Mai, he decided to call it for the night. Packing away his stuff he waltzed from his office and stopped by Mai's desk, still in disarray from earlier. He looked down at her name emblazoned with gold calligraphy on the triangular desk plate and smiled. As he traced each symbol of her name with a finger, one thought popped into his head. A Chinese proverb to be exact.

"As a man cannot be known by his looks, neither can the sea be fathomed by a gourd," he mumbled to himself. It was something he remembered Lin saying it to him when he was younger. After so many years it applied to him even now, it also had struck a chord with him regarding Mai's own personality.

Mai may look, for all appearance's sake, like an ordinary young woman, but as Naru had discovered quite early on, the assistant-turned-investigator was anything but. Sometimes, the greatest things came in the smallest packages and he would do well to remember it.

 ** _A/N: The phrase spoken by Lin in Chinese is the same one said by Naru in English - (just in case anyone missed it). Again, please review. I really do learn a lot through criticism and what-not. Oh and before I forget, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their kind words, it's been much appreciated. I'm still fairly new to the writing game so your constructive words and support has helped me tremendously. So hopefully I'll be able to update for frequently in the future. :)_**


	13. Chapter 11: Nature Vs Nurture

**DISCLAIMER: I don't a thing!**

 **Here's the next installment. Let me know if there's any mistakes or the characters a little too OOC.**

 ** _Chapter 11: Nature Vs Nurture_**

A baby's laugh filled the modern apartment, followed by the delighted giggle of a certain assistant-turned-investigator. It was then proceeded by the torturous sigh of an irked raven-haired man as he slowly reached his limit on noisy interruptions.

"Mai, take the baby outside or something. It's interrupting my research," he growled as he rubbed his forehead for the umpteenth time that day.

A scoff was his only reply as Mai rolled his eyes at him and turned back to the giggling bundle on her lap.

"Don't you mind the grumpy man," she cooed as she tickled the chubby little baby again. The baby screamed in delight, lifting a fisted hand to his mouth.

"I don't know why you agreed to baby-sit in the first place," grumbled Naru as he tried to concentrate on his work currently spread out over the low coffee table.

"Oh stop it Naru. It's a favour to Lin and Madoka while they have a day out. Goodness knows they need it," she chastised as the baby garbled senselessly.

They argued back and forth, mindless of the tiny child that had now grown inconspicuously quiet, his rounded cheeks suddenly glowing a suspicious red.

"It's just a baby, Naru!"

"It's a distraction."

"That's a horrible thing to say about your own godson."

"I don't care, it's not mine so why do I have to look after it."

" _He_ not 'it', geez Naru you can be such a jerk."

"I'm not the one that offered to take on the responsibility. I fail to see why _he_ should distract me from my work."

Mai tutted, "You're being childish Naru."

"And he's going to need a diaper change."

Mai startled, "What?" She looked down at the baby still sitting on her lap. He looked like he was tensing, his chubby face flushing bright pink. Suddenly she recoiled.

"Oh God, it stinks!"

Naru just smirked, the smug grin showing proudly on his face. Mai lifted the child from her lap, holding him away from her body as she pulled a face. The reek had fully permeated the air to the point she could taste it.

"What the hell are they feeding you?" she baulked, turning pale.

"You offered to take care of him. Now you better hop to it," he sneered, trying desperately to hide his disgust. His stomach had never been good with strong smells, not that Mai knew that. The less ammo she had on him the better.

"Jerk," she spat as she stood up and left the room, the baby still held out from her body.

Naru, finally embracing the peace, returned to his work. That was, until he heard frantic shouts coming from their bedroom.

 _"Oh God, it's leaking!"_

 _"Oh no, oh no, oh no."_

Naru closed his eyes, imagining Mai's manic face.

 _"How the hell do you put on a diaper!?"_

Naru bit his lip, wanting desperately to revel in his fiancé's misadventure.

 _"Naru, he won't stop. It's frickin' everywhere. Get your arse in here and help me!"_

Five minutes later, Mai was still hollering. Naru, who had now abandoned his work in favour of listening to her shouts of despair, decided he might as well check on her. For peace's sake more than anything.

He was greeted to the sight of a teary-eyed Mai, clinging to a clean diaper as she desperately tried to keep a hold of a bare-bottomed baby.

"Mai, what are you doing?" he queried, completely flabbergasted at the sight. Talc powder, diapers – clean and dirty, baby clothes and Mai's original t-shirt were strewn across the bed and floor. His stomach flipped as the smell from earlier clipped his nose, making him grimace. Mai had now pinned the child to the bed whilst trying to use her other hand to wrap the disposable nappy around the bottom-half of the struggling infant. Naru sighed.

"Give him here," he gestured, with a roll of his eyes. Mai looked at him like he was a saviour, to which he smirked arrogantly, raised eyebrow and all.

She sniffed weepily and shoved the cooing baby at him with fervour. With the speed of someone trained like a nanny, Naru deftly replaced the diaper, dressed him and then shoved the wiggling child back at Mai.

"H-How did you…," she trailed off, completely flummoxed by his skill.

"It's not hard Mai, only an idiot would struggle to accomplish something so simple," he scoffed.

Mai grumbled under breath and strode from the room, leaving Naru to clean up the mess. She sniggered when she heard the distinct sounds of dry heaving.

By the time evening arrived, Mai was completely exhausted. Who knew babies went through so many bottles and diaper's in just a day, not to mention the constant griping from sore gums. The brunette had barely had time to sit down between feeds and play time.

"Mai," shouted Naru as he shook her shoulder, "wake up."

She groaned, "What?"

"The baby's awake…," said Naru wincing at a high pierced sound, "…and he's hungry."

Mai snorted, never lifting her eyelids. Instead, she turned to her side facing the back of the couch as she went for her second snooze.

"You do it," she managed to groan before slipping back into sleep. Naru grit his teeth and shook her harder. Still, she refused to wake up. Oh she would pay for this. As the ear-splitting shrieks of a hungry four-month old baby stabbed at Naru's ear drums, he was left with little choice. With an aggravated sigh, he stood up from his crouched position and marched to the bedroom. Inside the spacious room was a small travel cot and inside the cot was a wailing child, kicking his legs and shaking his pudgy hands in temper. Naru had to close his eyes for a moment, reaffirming with himself that yes, it was indeed illegal to smother another human being, before eventually reaching down and lifting the sobbing infant into his arms.

"Patience is a virtue," mumbled Naru as the baby quietened. He was still sniffling as Naru held him but he was no longer trying to break the sound barrier with his cries.

"I suppose you'll be wanting a bottle then?" he asked as the child's dark eyes stared up at him.

Naru and baby left the bedroom and traipsed into the kitchen in search of one of the many bottles left by Madoka. The baby's hunger was starting to cause whimpering and Naru begged for the bottle warmer to hurry up before the awful shrieks started again.

Finally, after grabbing the bottle and slumping onto the couch, Naru thrust the luke-warm formula into the child's open mouth. Silence eventually rained down on the open living room, only soft snores and gentle suckling for company.

Naru hummed in contemplation as he looked down on the peaceful face of Lin's first born. Children wasn't something he ever considered being part of his life. If he were perfectly honest, he never considered anyone as part of his life, until Mai that is. They had gotten engaged after a year of dating, or "being subjected to a social experiment" as he had once dubbed, and now a wedding was only a few months around the corner. Marriages were usually followed by having offspring. It was a set pattern in nature. Find a mate, pass on their genes. But in all honesty, was he really ready to have kids? Was Mai?

He looked back down at the baby held tightly in his arm and grimaced. He was far from the nurturing type – that had been Gene's area, but to really see himself as a father…maybe? At twenty-five, he knew he had changed from the cold, calculating demeanour he'd portrayed as a teenager but he still struggled to comprehend many social cues. How could he possibly raise a child to be a well-balanced member of society when he himself struggled with it every day.

His reverie was broken however, when the quiet child suddenly squirmed, his tongue pushing out the teat of the bottle. Naru furrowed his brow. The baby had barely ingested a third of the formula. Deciding to sit him up, he was oblivious to the hooded stare of his fiancé as she lay silently on the couch across from him.

"I thought you were hungry," he mused quietly as he used his arms as support. With gentle taps, Naru patted the baby's back. To his amusement, a loud burp rattled the infant's frame and Naru once again lay the child back down, placing the bottle back into his mouth.

"You're good at that," whispered a soft voice, catching Naru's attention.

"It's common sense," he defended quietly.

Mai shook her head, sitting up. "It's instinct."

Naru stilled. Was it really instinct or was it just learned behaviour?

They sat in amiable silence until a doorbell rang loudly, making all three jump in surprise.

"That'll be Madoka and Lin," sighed Mai as she went to answer the door.

Within minutes, the settled baby was gurgling, Madoka was laughing, Lin smiled indulgently and Mai yawned, all the while Naru's headache began to build once more.

"Take your child and go," ordered Naru, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh, the big meanie," pouted Madoka as she nuzzled her baby, "Why don't you give uncle Noll a kiss?"

Naru, who was still reclined in the chair, widened his eyes. He barely had a chance to react when the baby's dribbling face was suddenly looming over him. The tot giggled and gave an ominous hiccup. In years to come, Naru would still look back at this moment and scowl at his godson. Never had he been so mortified in all his life. The baby, now inches from his face gave one more violent hiccup before suddenly spewing all the contents of his stomach right on top of Naru's hair and face.

Like someone flipping a switch, all the bustle of the room died as the occupants turned to look in astonishment at Naru who was suddenly covered in lashings of baby vomit.

"Leave…now," he managed to croak, his stomach doing flip-flops. The smell of sour milk filled his nostrils as the creamy sick dripped from his nose. He glared over at Mai, who resembled a strawberry with the strain of holding in her laughter to Lin who had gone into ice-berg mode – his face cold and stony and then finally to Madoka, who was now ignoring him completely to fuss over her demon baby.

Within minutes they had left, Lin doing his best to usher his wife and child from the apartment lest Naru suddenly become murderous. Mai, was still covering her mouth with a hand, her eyes crinkling with glee as Naru stood with all the grace he could muster.

"Not a word," he spat to his future wife as he passed her on the way to the bathroom. He suppressed a shiver as the milky vomit dribbled down under his collar. What the hell had he been thinking? He was never going to have children, he thought menacingly, they were bloody evil, the whole damn lot of them! Just as he slammed the door to the bathroom, he scowled when his fiancé finally broke down into hearty guffaws. Oh, she was so going to pay for that.

 **A/N: Read and review :)**


End file.
